Possession
by dartboi
Summary: What happens when Chloe teases Max just a little bit too much? She finds out Max can be even more devious than she is. Warning: NSFW, and there will be smut in the second chapter.
1. Possession I

**Possession**

* * *

Max slowly made her way up the wooden stairs of the Price family's humble abode, trailing behind the blue-haired tease extraordinaire that was her girlfriend, Chloe Price. Tonight had been…interesting for sure, albeit incredibly sexually frustrating. This was all due to a certain punk-rockers idea to sneak into Blackwell to take a midnight dip into the pool since the heat was insufferable at this time of the year.

The idea seemed innocent enough, or at least as innocent as breaking and entering into a school can get. However, upon arriving at the school doors from her dorm room, things took a not so innocent turn.

Chloe was wearing a tank-top of one of her numerous grunge bands. It was mostly black with pretty rad graphics across the front of it, though Max couldn't hope to read the scrawled out letters. However, this tank top looked like it had gone through the wash a few too many times and was a bit more…revealing…

It clung to Chloe like a second skin and showed off the alluring figure she held. Her bust popped out, threatening to rip the fabric to escape. There were several rips along the stomach area that revealed her pale skin and amply toned midriff. The moment Max saw it, her heart began to palpitate and scarlet dominated her features, and Chloe was just as aware of it.

As if that wasn't enough, she wore something Max didn't even know she owned. That may have been because she probably didn't. It was a pair of very, **_very_** short faded blue jean shorts that rode up to her crotch. With the way the ends of the shorts were fringed, it looked as if it were _cut_ to be that short. As if someone took a pair of perfectly good jeans and cut them until they provided less exposure than underwear…

But surely no, who would do such a thing? Certainly not the Chloe Price. She was a saint among nuns of course! Max couldn't help but scoff mentally. This would have been funnier if the teasing had ended there.

But no, Chloe wouldn't rest until she had Max a bubbling, blushing mess. And that is precisely what she attempted to do. She attempted, and succeeded two times over…

Max managed to regain her composure despite the skimpy attire of her punk sweetheart. However, Chloe insisted that Max go in first and lead the way since she knew the school _oh so well_. Thinking very little of it, Max accepted the request. However, they couldn't go down a single corridor without Max finding a hand gently grazing her butt or brushing against her side.

And in one instance, Chloe _tripped_ and before Max could even turn to look, a pair of slender arms had snaked around her waist and coiled tightly around it as Chloe's azure fingernails dug into her simple grey shirt, her warm touch burning through the shirt and seeping into her skin. On top of that, she could feel Chloe's breasts pressed firmly against her back, causing a warmth to spread through her body. Warmth that only Chloe was possible of creating for her. Her chin on Max's shoulder as hot breaths escaped her lips and tickled the side of Max's neck.

Max may have believed this was an accident, if Chloe hadn't stayed like that for a good half minute and refused to let go, pulling Max closer.

 _"I need to regain my balance, hold on."_

After an agonizing walk to the pool, Max had expected things to calm down a little. Or for Chloe to at least fulfill on all of her teasing. However, neither happened. She was trapped in limbo, and it was incredibly frustrating. Both physically and mentally.

Before Max could even start to undress, Chloe took off like a blue bullet and cannon-balled into the pool in typical Chloe fashion. What Chloe wore, she had every thought to swim with and would cause more agonizing teasing. However, Max didn't notice at the time or even mind so much. She was still under the foolishly guided pretense her adorable punk rocker would fulfill on all of her teasing.

In hindsight, she was overly naive to expect such a thing.

After Max changed into her swimsuit, she turned to look where her little dolphin had migrated too. Surprisingly, it wasn't far. She was waiting patiently in the pool, at the edge and staring her down with her infamous Chloe smirk. However, that wasn't the only noticeable trait.

Chloe's tank top was soaked, as to be expected, and she had no bra on underneath. Not like she could fit one on anyways, the shirt clung to her body. However, this caused the shirt to form perfectly around her mounds, her nipples erect from the cold water and easily noticeable. It was as if Chloe just _wanted_ her to see.

Now that Max thought of it, Chloe's smirk was a bit wider than usual…

Max joined her tease in the pool, and in a short amount of time, they ended up splashing one another and giggling loudly. Splash and counter-splash would ensue and Max had assumed that Chloe was finished with her teasing. However, Chloe was not and had other intentions than to just splash around in the pool. One moment Max took a splash to the face that made her turn away while giggling profusely. However, once she gazed back Chloe was right in front of her and her arms were coiled around her waist. For the second time tonight, their bodies were pulled together; just this time it was from the front.

Max looked into the deep pools of electric blue that she could get lost in…When she looked into them, she could feel her heart skip a beat and her skin got goose bumps…It was something about those beautiful, blue orbs that drew Max in deeper and deeper. They held the same depth as an ocean and she could feel herself growing lost in them more and more as the seconds dragged by. When she fell deep enough it helped her forget about everything that ever troubled her…It was in these moments she felt truly happy. Her heart tingled with sensations and she could feel her legs quiver ever so slightly as they waded in the deep water.

As she was busy admiring the pools of blue, Chloe proceeded to press one hell of a kiss to the unexpecting brunette. Her mouth pressed hungrily against Max's soft, wet lips. She pulled in Max close; not allowing even an inch of room between them. This is when Max had assumed Chloe was going to fulfill on all of this teasing.

Yeah, no. Just as Chloe had begun to nip at the photographers bottom lip, she gently pushed away and began to do a backstroke away while giggling even louder. Max was left with slightly aching lips that craved more attention and butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

This happened a good handful of times, and every time Max tried to keep her there Chloe always found a way to wile her way out of her embrace. Max grew even more and more flustered, coming to the point where she just floated in the pool pouting.

Typically when Max pouted, Chloe would try to appease the smaller girl with hella corny pick-up lines and dumb jokes, or if situations were a bit more serious, apologizing. However this time around, Chloe wasn't going to be as innocent. Max, being too busy pouting and ignoring Chloe also failed to notice her approach from the side.

A set of royal blue fingernails delicately drug along her lower back, while another set gently traced along her jawline as Chloe's body pressed up against hers. "Aw, did I tease my little Maxie too much? Mmmm, babe, don't be so serious. I just like seeing your little freckled cheeks blush hella bright." Max turned away within Chloe's hold and let out a loud "Hmph!" to try to emphasize that she was not going to submit.

Chloe, however wasn't willing to accept this just yet. Turning her back to Chloe wasn't the wisest idea in hindsight, since it left her utterly exposed and vulnerable. A fact Chloe was ready to exploit and abuse. One hand gently coiled around her waist and with force pulled Max against Chloe. She could feel the bullet necklace Chloe wore press against her flesh along with her breasts. This was like the hallway all over again. Meanwhile, her other hand slipped under her arm and began to trail their way up to her breasts. This was no longer like the hallway.

The result was quick as Max let out a sudden, low moan as she struggled in her lover's grasp. "Stop it, I am trying to be mad at you!"

"Oh hush, don't be so mad Max." Max did not appreciate the pun, though Chloe sure did.

Max was trying to pry Chloe's hand from her waist, but wasn't getting far. However, her progress stopped as a pair of plump, full lips kissed along the side of her neck, sucking ever so slightly. Max, despite her desires, arched her back as she felt a moan spill from her lips.

Chloe continued her kisses along Max's chlorine-drenched skin, speaking between kisses. "I love…how sensitive…you are here…It makes it…So easy to…tease you…I know you…love it." To add an exclamation point to the statement, Chloe bit down and began to suck softly upon the exposed skin.

Max had no struggle left in her as she submitted entirely at this point, whimpering softly in pleasure. Moans continued to tumble from her lips as she held onto Chloe's arm for dear life. "Oh my god…Chloooooeeee…" That may have been the one time she actually teased Chloe. She loved to hear Max moan her name, it gave her an odd sense of pleasure and satisfaction. It made it clear that Max was hers, all hers.

Chloe pulled her lips away from her neck and admire her fine piece of work she just left upon the photographers pale skin. A hickey was now forming up nicely on Max's neck as Chloe slowly retracted her hands much to the dismay of Max who struggled to keep hold of them. "Mmm, we better get going. C'mon, dork." Chloe purred softly as she swam away at record speed, probably fearing the repercussion from her lover.

Max didn't give chase and just floated there, flustered beyond belief and tracing her fingers along the hickey. The amount of heat that had built up within her core was craving, screaming to be satisfied. There was only one actions she could do, and that was yell. " **CHLOE, YOU ARE SUCH A BRAT SOMETIMES! Ugh!** "

Max didn't say another word on the whole car ride home, despite Chloe's attempts to get her to talk. Why had she ever agreed to staying the night at Chloe's? This whole thing was a setup.

"Aww come on Maxaronni! It was just a bit of innocent teasing!"

"I miss the sound of your voice, please talk. You didn't have a problem being vocal earlier!"

"I spy with my pretty eye someone who is being a stubborn dork."

"I'll give you a kiss if you talk!"

Scoff.

"There's no need to be so rude Missy Max, you can at least talk to me! 'Least you can do since I made you feel so goooooood-" Arm punch.

This series of events led to Max now standing in Chloe's room, smelling terribly of Chlorine that still clung to her skin. She would have showered at the school, but outright refused despite how much Chloe tried. No way in hell was she going to expose herself that much with the roll that Chloe was on.

"Are you still going to be pouty, or will you sleep in my bed tonight?" Chloe questioned as she now sat on the edge of the bed, grinning widely. Max didn't say anything and just crossed her arms as she walked across the room towards the bed with a huff. It was better than the couch. However, before she could find haven in the mattress she was cut off.

"Two little conditions, Maximilian. You have to at least talk to me, and change out of those rank chlorine clothes!"

Max looked incredibly unamused by the current situation, and if looks could kill Chloe would be six feet under. She, unlike Chloe, didn't swim in her clothes. Clothes or no clothes, she was going to smell like Chlorine. Besides, Chloe still had hers on! But it was a fruitless venture to try and argue with her about it. She just wanted an excuse to tease Max more and probably see her naked. However, she would play ball. "I'm borrowing your clothes."

Chloe frowned as the photographer sauntered off to the closet and began to undress rather shamelessly. She was expecting more of a fight. That is when an idea popped into Chloe's mind as she admired her girlfriends naked form.

Her angelic form entranced the bluenette, her eyes examining every inch of her as the view rekindled the fire in her. She wanted to drag her nails across every little bit of flesh she had, to feel their bodies meld together as their lips clashed together. It was in that moment Chloe became aware of just how much the sight of a naked Max truly electrified her nerves and create an appetite that needed to be whetted…

She slowly began to creep up behind Max, as she browsed through Chloe's 'fashion hole', but a voice cut off her movement suddenly. "Chloe, if you touch me I will go down and sleep on the couch. If you follow, I will go and sleep with Joyce. Do not push me."

Chloe weighed the options, and frowned a bit as she crossed her arms. She didn't like it when the tables turned on her. "But Maaaaaaaa-" "Do you really want to try me?" "You're killing my fun." "Suck it up." "I can think of something else I'd rather suck on."

After such a statement, Max's pants found their way right at Chloe's face. "Hella." Chloe muttered from behind the denim that covered her face.

Max was soon dressed in a flannel shirt of Chloe's that was a size too big. Her hands barely peaked out from the shirt sleeves, and it dipped far past her waist. However, she didn't mind since it helped cover her better. Around her waist was a pair of not-so ripped jeans. Apparently, there was one pair that Chloe hadn't cut up like steak.

With no more words said, she collapsed onto the bed and pulled the covers over her. Chloe was by her side, flicking off the lights firstly. "Mmm, can I get a goodnight kiss?" Max only turned her back to Chloe and buried her face into her pillow.

Chloe put her arms around Max's waist and gently nuzzled into the crook of her neck. "Goodnight, I love you, Maxie." The way Chloe said it sent a chill down Max's spine. It wasn't sultry like her tone had been for most of the night, it was silvery and pleasant. Then to feel her warmth spreading more and more as their bodies stayed connected, it was bliss. Max huffed and rolled over to the other side and embraced her blue-haired punk. "I love you, jerk…"

Chloe, content now finally began to drift to sleep after placing a kiss to Max's forehead.

However, Max didn't sleep so quickly. She was more focused on another idea, and that idea was revenge. Max wasn't going to get even, she was going to get better and she was busy forming up a bunch of other ideas in her mind. Max remained awake for some time until she was sure Chloe had totally fallen into a deep slumber. Afterwards, she wriggled out of her grip and began to silently go to work.

"Two can play this game…" Max whispered as a cheeky smirk spread across her visage.

Chloe was in for one hell of a Saturday…


	2. Possession II

**A/N: I would like to just point out that this story takes place away from the canon plot. So there is no crazy end-of-the-world stuff going on. Just, enjoy the Pricefield-**

 **Possession**

* * *

Chloe was in a blissful state of slumber. She was laid flat upon her back with both hands resting behind her head, tangled within her royal blue locks. In her mind were simple dreams about her and Max, nothing fancy, just simple stuff about them being together. Holding hands, celebrating birthdays, going out to eat, etc. Chloe didn't have extravagant dreams for the future, she just wanted to enjoy every moment with Max; no matter how mundane.

It had been like this ever since the two begun dating, the nerdy, little hipster couldn't be shaken from her thoughts. Every moment asleep was one spent thinking about Max. Not that Chloe minded of course, it was a refreshing reprieve from the constant dreams of Rachael or her father that caused her too often stir in her sleep. But now that Max was back in her life, she often slept peacefully. It helped that more often than not, she was asleep by her side.

However, on this early morning, something woke her from her tranquil rest. The cause for such an unwelcome disturbance was a sudden amount of weight being put on her lap. Her eyelids slowly flickered open, the world still blurry around her as her eyes tried to accommodate to the very little light filtering into her room from the rising sun. In a short amount of time and a few eye rubbings, she saw what exactly had caused such a disturbance.

This unwelcome disturbance suddenly became _hella_ welcomed. Max was sitting there, straddling her lap. The over-sized flannel she wore was unbuttoned down from the top just _barely_ enough to reveal her smaller bust that was not accommodated with a bra. And from the looks of her legs, the pants she went to bed in had apparently been discarded. Max's bare knees were pressed tightly against Chloe's side as her hands were placed on her midriff and clinging to the tight tank top Chloe wore.

Max's face, though a bit difficult to see, was one of pure amusement. A small grin was painted across her milky complexion as she gently bit her lower lip. Her sapphire irises were twinkling with excitement as her nails moved through the small rips in her tank top and dug into Chloe's flesh.

"Good morning." Max whispered in a low, sultry voice as she shifted her hips to and fro on top of Chloe. Chloe felt a lump in her throat as her cheeks burned a type of way she hadn't felt since she first dared Max to kiss her. "H-Hey there…" _Christ, what am I doing? I am stuttering like an awe-struck school girl! Get a grip!_

Max slowly leaned her body down, pressing her torso against Chloe's, their faces only inches apart. This also led to Chloe had a perfect view of Max's cleavage, though it seemed almost intentional...It became clear it was incredibly intentional when Max pressed her shoulder blades in and began to rotate them achingly slow, causing her breasts to shift ever so slightly; threatening to escape their confinement within the flannel.

"Did you sleep well?" Max purred out softly, nibbling on her lower lip now as she shifted her hips around while on top of Chloe in a grinding motion. Chloe had the slight idea to try and counter this teasing, but she couldn't find the strength to really do so. Why would she want to move a super cute girl on top of her? Plus it was like six in the morning, ain't nobody got the energy for that!

Chloe parted her lips to respond but before a noise could even escape, Max's lips collided passionately with hers. Her hands went from her tank top to her face. One hand cupped her cheek as she gently lifted her chin up a bit to help deepen the kiss. The other hand began to trail through Chloe's short blue locks of hair and tug gently, another effort to make the kiss deeper.

It was also in this moment that Chloe noticed her trademark beanie was no longer on her head. Whatever, probably slipped off in her sleep. Not important.

Chloe was taken back from the kiss, barely able to keep up with the passion and force Max was using. She simply clung to her back tightly, digging her nails into the flannel. She wasn't nearly awake enough for such a passionate make-out session.

However, Max was. She bit the lower lip of the punk, drawing a soft moan of desire from the older teen. As she moaned, in one swift motion Max slid her tongue into Chloe's mouth and began to explore with vigor.

Chloe's tongue softly caressed Max's as she shut her eyes slowly and allowed both of their tongues to dance together with Max leading of course. " _Shit, I need to start teasing Max more often."_ Chloe thought as he began to get more into the passionate lip lock, her body beginning to quickly wake up as desire made its way through every vein in her body.

She felt her body rub against Max's achingly, she wanted to feel her bare skin against hers and to feel those supple lips against her neck…Oh god, she was going insane. She needed her daily dose of Caulfield **now**.

However, this dose was going to be postponed apparently. The kiss was suddenly broken, as Max pulled away despite Chloe's attempt to keep her there. Her hands retracted from her face as she rolled off the punk rocker and stood at the side of the bed with a mischievous grin on her face now.

Chloe was dumb founded as she laid there, blinking rapidly before shifting her azure irises over to Max. "Um, Max? What are you doing?" No way, this was not cool.

"I think I am going to go take a shower." Max stated nonchalantly, pivoting off her heel and sauntering across the room with a certain sway to her hips that only made Chloe want Max back in bed even more.

"Oh no you don't! You don't get to play this game-" Chloe moved to get out of her bed, but Max stopped and craned her head over her shoulder.

"I will play this game, and I will win.~ Mmmn, but I do need to shower. I stink of Chloe-rine. But if you really can't stand to be without me why don't you check your nightstand. I left a surprise to keep you content." And with that lame pun and statement, Max exited the room and moved to the bathroom.

Chloe sat there, eyes narrowed in slight annoyance. Two wrongs do not make a right dammit- it made a good excuse but it didn't make it right! Max was supposed to be innocent and pure, not the tease! She huffed, and peered over at her nightstand and saw two things of interest. One was her beanie, the other was a photograph.

She crawled over her bed curiously and picked up both items. She slid her beanie back on first to its usual position and examined the photograph. Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest and she could feel heat spreading through her body as if she was just doused in gasoline and had a lighter thrown at her. She did not think Max was this hardcore…

The photograph was of Max, sitting at the edge of her bed with her beanie on. She was also wearing the flannel of course, except this time it was unbuttoned all the way to the bottom and her breasts were only a hair away from being visible. However, none of this is what made Chloe's heart pound like a drum and her skin feel like she was being burned alive.

The reason for this was the sight of Max's head slightly tilt back, her eyes closed in bliss and her mouth just barely open, like she was moaning a name. The photo cut off at below her naval, but showed her hand going down between her thighs. In the background, she could even see herself sound asleep. Unaware of the beautiful photographer pleasing herself not even a few feet away. Chloe could put two and two together here as she just sat there, staring.

 _"Just the sight of her…In my clothes, pleasing herself…Oh my god, this little dork is such a tease!_ " She groaned internally and began to kick her feet around and pout like a child, as her face remained a bright shade of crimson. "Jerk…"

However, as Chloe continued to pout she noticed the Polaroid camera not too far away, sitting there idle…"If she wants to play dirty, I can do the same…"

Meanwhile, Max was busy rubbing the chlorine from her skin as she replaced the scent with some of Chloe's soap and shampoo. Or at least she assumed it was Chloe's, they were blueberry after all. She was all the while grinning to herself proudly and dancing around a bit as she pumped her fist in the air.

"The look on Chloe's face was 'price'-less!" She didn't care if the pun was lame, she was on a roll! She looked so confused and flustered. Kind of like her the night before, and oh god was it sweet! She just wished she could have seen her face when she picked up the photograph. That would have been the icing on the cake.

As she continued to rinse out of her chestnut shaded locks of hair, she heard the doorknob turn. However, it stopped due to the lock in place. Max couldn't help but smirk, she knew what Chloe was going to do. Sorry Chlo, but no shower sex this time around!

The door knob was tried a few more times until Chloe let out an audible grunt of frustration and slid something beneath the door. It looked like a photograph.

…

Uh oh.

She really should have seen this coming…Max hastily cut off the shower, having already cleaned herself properly. Drying herself off hastily with a towel, she approached the photograph and picked it up, turning it to face her.

Oh my…

The picture was taken from a high angle to show all of Chloe's…perfect body. All, of her perfect, nude body. Chloe's tongue was stuck out with a cocky smirk painted across her visage. Her breasts were fully exposed and not even attempted to be concealed. At the bottom was text written on in black sharpie "I'm waiting (;"

Max felt her face erupt in a blast of heat and she was sure her cheeks were as red as a hot iron. How the hell was she supposed to handle this!? Dammit, just when she was in control too!? Why hadn't she seen this coming!?

Suddenly, an idea popped up in Max's mind as she blinked a few times. Of course, that is how she could handle it…She began to get dressed as a devious smirk came back across her face, tucking the photo into the flannel pocket. "Max, you are quite the genius."

After putting on Chloe's flannel and unbuttoning it to expose her midriff and some of her upper chest, she went back to enter the Lion's Den. She sauntered through the door, to find Chloe sitting on her bed with the covers covering her body entirely. She was presumably naked under there, if she knew Chloe like she thought she did.

She could feel Chloe's pools of blue lock onto her and a typical Chloe smirk form. Max however just walked on by towards the nightstand, not even sparing a glance to Chloe. Instead, she picked up her phone and examined the screen with pseudo-interest.

Chloe wasn't very pleased as she narrowed her eyes. Dammit, she was supposed to be all bubbly and flustered! Was what she did not enough? She was literally a few seconds away from grabbing Max and unleashing-

"Hey, Victoria just asked me to hang out." Max droned out, keeping her eyes locked on the screen as she tried to hide her grin. "She says we could go catch a movie."

Max could see out of the corner of her eyes Chloe's expression drop and could feel the jealousy emit from her body. Her lips curled into a scowl. "You mean the rich bitch? Hell no. You're mine for today, Caulfield."

"Mmmmn, am I though?" Max teased, gently walking around the room and swaying her hips more and more. Chloe was running out of patience. "She even said we can go out to grab a bite to eat after then head back to her place." This was Max's game. She was going to pretend she never saw the photo. That would be playing right into Chloe's hands. And of course Victoria wasn't saying these things, but Chloe didn't need to know that.

Chloe just stared with narrowed eyes as she felt the rising urge to wring Victoria's neck. No way was that bitch cock-blocking her! Was that the proper term…? Didn't matter! What did matter was that no way was anyone taking her Max. She saw Max's back was turned to her for the moment as she stopped swaying her hips and was apparently texting back.

This was getting old. Max wasn't going to stop and come back to her anytime soon, and Chloe was all out of patience. Therefore, it was time for plan C! Plan Chloe! In one movement of her arms, the blanket that covered her body was thrown off to the side. This revealed just what Max had originally guessed, an entirely nude Chloe. She softly began to glide her hands up her nude form as she parted her lips. "Oh Maxie." The way in which she stated Max's name was almost like a moan, pleading for her to pay attention.

Max stopped her 'texting' and looked back curiously to see what Chloe wanted. However, the devious smirk she had was washed away in a moment as Chloe softly let her hands trail along her body as she posed for her. Her back arched perfectly as her own fingernails traced her porcelain flesh and she softly nibbled upon her lower lip. The whole plan Max had set just blew up in her face, and her entire train of thought derailed with no survivors.

She was simply left slack-jawed as she admired the magnificent view in front of her as Chloe writhed in the bed under her own touch. "Mmmm, Maxie…~ Please don't leave, I promise I'll play nice. Do you really want to walk away from this?"

Max would have loved to respond, but she was still in utter shock as she just stood there with her face growing a deeper hue of crimson by the second. Chloe saw this going nowhere fast and decided to accelerate the process. No patience whatsoever at this point. She wanted what was rightfully hers.

Chloe ceased her sensually rubbing and pulled herself from her bed and began to strut towards Max with a typical Chloe smirk adorned. Her hands extended out and gently grabbed Max by her hips and pulled her figure closer to her. Chloe leaned in, pressing her forehead against Max's, speaking softly. "Mmm, I guess you can go be with Victoria if you want. I'll just stay here all by my lonesome and-"

There was finally a response as Max shook her head gently and placed her trembling palms at Chloe's side. "N-No…Just…You have to play fair!" Max exclaimed, biting her lower lip as she could feel her legs trembling. She had to enforce her demands now before she fell victim to her tattooed sweetheart. She was craving Chloe right now, and all she wanted was the older punk all to herself right in this instance.

"I'll be nice." Chloe purred reassuringly as she kissed her forehead softly. However, her hands pulled Max even closer, their bodies not having an inch of space. Chloe's azure orbs looked down at Max as she tilted her chin up and her face became serious for a moment. "But I want to get one thing straight, Maxaronni."

Max stayed silent, too taken back from the sudden full body contact with her nude lover. She only gulped and slowly nodded to her words. Chloe's right hand trailed up to Max, brushing the photographer's damp hair aside to reveal the hickey on her neck as she traced it with her finger delicately.

"You're mine. I am extremely territorial, Max. I lost you once; I am not losing you again. Not to some stuck up bitch, not to some over-friendly nerd, not to anyone. You belong to me. You're only allowed to moan my name. You are only allowed to crave my body. I am the only one allowed to rub every inch of you and make you beg for more…And if anyone tries to change that, I'll make them shit out their own teeth. You belong to me, Max Caulfield." Chloe's orbs of blue were fixated on the hickey as a smile returned to her lips while she leaned in.

"Are we clear, Maxie? Mmm, do you accept the fact that you are mine?" Chloe's whispered, nibbling her ear lobe as little bolts of electricity shot through her entire body. Heat shot right down to Max's core at the way Chloe spoke…So possessive. So needy. Max loved it and could only respond with one thing. "As long as you're mine…"

Chloe couldn't help but snort in amusement a bit as she pulled away to look down at her awkward, little dork. "You don't even need to ask…" She said in a soft tone as she guided Max back over to her bed, being the first to lay down flat on her back as she looked at Max with lust glinting in her eyes. "Mmm, as a way to make up too you for last night, I am all yours. Show me just how much you want me.~" Chloe whispered, giving Max free control to have what she wanted.

Max wasted no time in sliding on top of blue-haired female and smiling down at her softly. "Anything I want? I guess I'll show you just how much I want you, and how irreplaceable you are." Chloe couldn't help but redden at the words as she prepared for what was to come. Max slowly rolled her shoulders, letting the flannel slide off her figure to reveal her nude form as she discarded it off to the side. Chloe grinned widely as she admired her lover on top of her.

Max's hands began to gently grope Chloe's mounds, kneading the flesh under her palms. Chloe felt her back arch, pressing her body more into Max's hands in a needy manner. Max felt a sense of satisfaction in this as she leaned down to the side of Chloe's head. "I really liked your picture…" Max whispered gently as she began to leave a trail of soft kisses along her jawline until she came to her lips which she kissed wistfully and yearningly. Meanwhile, one of Max's hands left Chloe's breast and trailed down her toned stomach, letting her fingernails trail along as it went below her naval.

As the kiss broke, Chloe smiled and gently draped both arms around Max's back, letting herself fall to the mercy of her dearest. "I'm glad you liked it…But I really loved yours…Seeing you in my clothes…My beanie…So hot and turned on made my stomach do backflips and my heart beat like a drum…You're keeping my flannel by the way." Chloe tacked on before she suddenly felt a moan tumble from her lips as Max's fingers trailed achingly slow across her already moist slit.

Max couldn't help but grin cheerfully, knowing she was satisfying her currently submissive punk. "I'll wear it as often as I can…" Max whispered as she titled Chloe's chin up and began to kiss and nibble along her pulse point, letting her tongue draw circles along her flesh before she ultimately bit down with every intention to leave a mark.

"Max…" Chloe moaned out as her nails dug into her back, craving more and more. While Max was busy leaving love bites along her skin, Chloe couldn't help but notice the smell of blueberries emitting from Max's chestnut locks and her skin in general, replacing the smelly chlorine odor. "Y-You used my shampoo and soap…" Chloe whispered out as she bucked her waist since Max teasingly ran her fingers across her slit once more.

Max pulled away, only leaving a faint love mark on her throat as she beamed. "Heh, yeah I did…Do you like it?" Chloe leaned up a bit, her lips inches away from Max's. "I love it…You're using that shampoo and soap from now on too." She stated jokingly before locking lips with the girl on top of her. The kiss was not a delicate one but a hungry one filled with lust and passion, utter craving for one another. Max gently nipped along Chloe's lower lip, asking for access.

And it was access Chloe happily granted as her lips parted, a small moan escaping as they did. Max, motivated from her lover's pleasures, slid her tongue in as Chloe eagerly rubbed her tongue against Max's. Max returned the vigor as their tongues coiled with one another and spit was swapped between the two. Their kiss began to grow hotter and sloppier as Chloe began to breath deeper and deeper just to satisfy her rapidly beating heart.

Chloe's hands began to trace Max's back, creating a mental map as she ran her fingernails along every inch of her back. Meanwhile, Max's one hand was busy affectionately massaging both of Chloe's perky breasts, taking turns alternating between and rolling the little, pink nub of flesh on each one between her thumb and pointer finger. Her other hand, after enough teasing, finally rewarded Chloe by sliding two fingers between Chloe's thighs.

The sudden feeling of bliss shocked Chloe as she broke the kiss to let out an airy moan, now clinging to Max's back. Max couldn't help but smile as she leaned down and began to kiss along the rope of Chloe's bullet necklace. "I'm making you so wet, Chlo…I didn't know you wanted me so badly."

Chloe could barely utter a response as she grinding yearningly against Max's two fingers and writhed in pleasure. Her body ached for Max, she wanted this. No, she _needed_ this. Max gently curled her fingers while within Chloe as she gently began to slide them in and out, dreadfully slow. Chloe was so close to letting out a low, loud moan but Max silenced her with a passionate kiss that muffled the sound. Chloe's nails still dug into Max's lower back as Max felt shivers jolt up her spine.

Max slowly retracted her fingers from Chloe as she broke the kiss, much to the chagrin of the punk rocker. "Max, no teasing…It isn't fai-" Her complaint was silenced as Max shut her eyes and put both fingers into her mouth, tasting Chloe's love juices for herself.

 _"Oh my god…Since when did Max become so hardcore? I guess this is what happens when you push someone far enough…I need to do this more often."_ Max slowly pulled her fingers from her lips, as she looked down at Chloe lustfully. Max leaned down, her lips dreadfully close to Chloe's who could only think of kissing her and getting a taste.

"I love you, Chloe…" Max whispered.

Those four words. Those four little words made butterflies erupt in Chloe's stomach. It turned her brain to mush. It made her heart pound like a church bell on Sunday afternoon. Speaking of which, after this she should probably attend church after what they just did. But either way, Max had never said those words to her before. Or at least not in this context…There was only one logical response.

"I love you too, Max…" She had yearned to utter those words and to hear the words that made her say them. The way she felt when she was with Max…Hell, the way she felt when she wasn't. Just knowing Max was hers put her at peace. There were no proper words to describe how she truly felt, nor actions that could express it. She just hoped Max understood and felt the same.

Chloe's hands began to be tangled within Max's hair, as Max returned the favor and did the same with Chloe's royal blue locks as they exchanged several quick, loving kisses. However, when both lovebirds ceased amount to regain air, Max locked eyes with Chloe.

"What do you want me to do…? I have just been making this up as I go along…I'm not sure where to go from here." Max looked absolutely embarrassed, though to Chloe it only amplified how cute she looked. "I guess I'll help my little lesbian out…" Chloe stated jokingly as she leaned up, propping herself up with her elbows.

Max couldn't help but giggle at the comment and shook her head. "Little lesbian? Not sure if I should be flattered or." Chloe rolled her eyes, shaking her head and ignoring the comment. "I want you to kiss me; everywhere…I want to feel your lips against my most sensitive places…Make me moan your name, Max. Leave marks to show that I belong to only you…"

That was an idea Max could easily get behind as she immediately went to work without any word of confirmation or warning. Her lips were immediately planted on the side of Chloe's neck as she began to kiss it softly, running her tongue along her supple skin. Chloe felt shivers shoot through her entire body as she curled her toes and began to pant raggedly.

Max continued to trace the veins in her neck with her tongue as she slowly sunk her teeth in to bite down and suck. Chloe forced herself to cover her mouth as she felt the blissful feeling sink into her core as Max continued to leave a deeper and deeper love mark. After sometime, Max pulled away to examine the mark she had left. It was rather evident on Chloe's neck, and it didn't help it was a bright scarlet color. However, they could handle it later.

She shifted her focus to leave a trail of soft, loving kisses along the rope of Chloe's bullet necklace until her face was right where the bullets were, in-between her breasts. The way Chloe moaned her name, made her lips more and more hungry for her pale, expansive flesh.

"Max…" Chloe whimpered at the kiss and how close she was to her sensitive mounds as she tried to thrust them forward. "More, I want more..." Max found it adorable how cute it was for Chloe to beg for more. To make sure this little bit of begging continued she took one of her nipples into her own mouth and began to suck upon it roughly while letting her teeth roll it back and forth.

Chloe let a satisfied moan escape her lips as she arched her back once more to implore Max to take more. "Oh god! Max, that feels so good! Please don't stop!" Chloe didn't care about how loud she was, she needed this oh so much.

Max continued to kiss and nibble her ample breasts, the one she wasn't kissing and sucking on she would kneaded lovingly with the palm of her hand. Chloe was visibly going insane with all of this and with one hand gently pulled Max's face away from her breasts. They locked eyes for a moment, sapphire meeting azure as Chloe gently bit her lip.

No words needed to be said, Max knew what she was asking for. She began to leave a path of butterfly kisses along her stomach as she slowly sunk down between her thighs. As she passed Chloe's naval, she began to kiss along her inner thighs to only make the anticipation in Chloe rise more and more.

It was only worse as she bit and sucked along her thighs, leaving hickey marks. She was definitely going to lay claim to Chloe at this rate. "Maxie…Please…I need it, I am so wet, I can just feel it. Please, I am begging you…Make me moan your name."

Max couldn't help but blush, and she would be lying if she said she didn't love how much Chloe wanted her. So how could she possibly resist her cute, blue-haired punk?

Max placed her lips upon her slit and began to kiss it gently over and over. She went slowly as she trailed her kisses up to her clit where her tongue slowly slid out and began to rub her sensitive clit achingly slow.

Chloe was however done having enough of this slow crap. She leaned up a bit and thrust her pelvis forward, causing Max's tongue to forcefully press against her clit. On top of that Chloe tangled her fingers through Max's hair and pressed her in closer. "Maxie, please…I need more! I am so close, please make me cum!"

The sound of Chloe begging was something Max savored as she began to press her tongue roughly against her clit, repeating figure-eight motions over and over that seemed to drive Chloe closer and closer to the edge. She also managed to slide two fingers into Chloe's slit and rapidly curled them and thrust in and out rapidly.

This sudden pressure on her added on with all the teasing sent Chloe over the edge immediately as she began to cum. Max drew it out longer as she continued to finger her, pulling her face away.

After all was said and done, Chloe was laid flat on her back, panting loudly as she had a wide grin across her lips. Max moved and slowly crawled up her body, coming face to face with the punk. Chloe couldn't help but grin wider as she gently kissed her cheek. "That was…amazeballs, Max."

"I aim to please." Max responded teasingly as she couldn't help but giggle. Chloe laughed back, but slowly shifted, laying Max down upon her back. "So do I." Chloe purred in a sultry tone as she eyed Max affectionately and lustfully.

Max felt a blush rise in her cheeks for probably the twentieth time today as Chloe cupped her cheek softly. "What? You thought I wasn't going to please **_my_** little Maxine?" Chloe purred as she began to kiss along her jawline tenderly. Both of her hands went right to Max's wrists and grabbed them, pinning them to the bed.

"Ohhh…Chloe…" Max whimpered as Chloe shifted her lips to the side of Max's neck without a hickey. Chloe wasted no time with the fluff and was immediately digging her teeth in and sucking fiercely as she dug her nails into Max's wrists. Meanwhile she was grinding her body against Max's achingly slow as she smirked against the love bite she was leaving.

After the mark had clearly developed, Chloe pulled away a bit and gave broad licks along the hickey sending more shivers of little electric bolts down Max's spine. "You're mine, Caulfield." Chloe expressed happily.

"I always was." Max retorted, panting heavily as Chloe couldn't help but grin wider. "That's a good girl.~ Mmmmn, who do you love more, me or Victoria?" Max blinked a few times at the question before pursing her lips and pretending she was actually thinking.

Chloe's grin turned wicked as she leaned down and began to kiss along Max's jugular, nibbling in every area she could as her tongue traced the major vein. Once she found a proper spot, Chloe began to slowly sink in her teeth to leave a slight mark as she sucked softly.

Max began to whimper once more as she struggled, not wanting to be teased more. "You! You! It is definitely you! Ah, Chloe please! I want you, please!" Victory.

Chloe pulled away and grinned victoriously. "That's what I wanted to hear." Max blushed and looked away, still flustered. "I'm all yours." Chloe gently turned her face back to hers with her thumb before leaning down and kissing her lips in a short, yet sloppy kiss.

Right afterwards, Max's wrists were free as Chloe made her way down Max's body. Chloe being Chloe stopped at her smaller, perky breasts and began to softly lick each of her nipples gently, sparing a slight bite every now and then. Every time her teeth closed in on the small, pink buds Max arched her back out of pleasure, moaning Chloe's name each time.

However, Chloe didn't spend much time there as she continued her kissing down to a more intimate area. Max didn't complain and only gyrated her hips, aching for her lover's tongue.

As Chloe came face to face with Max's hot, wet sex she gently stuck out her tongue and prodded her entrance teasingly. Max jerked her hips forward towards Chloe's face in a desperate attempt for friction. "No teasing!" Max whined as she did what Chloe did and forced her head in closer.

Chloe only smirked as her tongue ran slowly over her slit, pressing more and more as time progressed. She could feel just how wet Max was, she could tell just how much she wanted this. Her focus then shifted to her clit as she began to maneuver her tongue to lick shapes along her sensitive spot.

Max's breathes became ragged and desperate as she leaned back and wrapped her legs around Chloe's head. "Yes, please Chloe more!"

Chloe enjoyed to hear Max beg for more as she began to spell her name with her tongue against Max's clit, humming all the while and sending vibrations through her tongue that in turn vibrated Max's sensitive sex.

"Chloe! I'm going to, I'm going to-" And in typical fashion, Max came as Chloe slid her fingers into her slit and fingered her slowly to help try and draw out the orgasm. After Max slumped down onto the bed, breathing heavily Chloe moved to be by her side as she lifted the covers to hide their naked forms.

"How was it?" Chloe inquired, grinning already knowing the answer.

"I don't have an answer, just a statement...Don't be surprised if I ask for round two later."

Chloe beamed at this idea of having Max like this again later.

"Mmm, so I get to have my pretty photographer all to myself again?"

Max giggled a bit at her friend's happiness and nodded. "You have me all day, Price. You have me for the rest of my life."

Chloe just smiled and pressed her forehead to hers. "I am glad, Max. I couldn't lose you again…" "And you never will…" Max responded instantly, pulling the blue-haired rocker closer.

There was silence in the room for a time as both laid there in peaceful silence. However, a certain punk shattered the silence with one statement.

"I guess you could say, I made you Cli-MAX."

Arm punch.


	3. Jealousy I

**Wow I got a hell of a reception to this-**

 **So I will probably keep writing, based on different ideas that form up in my mind that may range from one chapter to more. I honestly do not know. I love this ship and I must write it, my body is screaming at me to.**

 **So, like last time, this little 'arc' if you will call it, does not take place in the canon version. It is in its own little universe. Enjoy my friends!**

 **P.S. Thank you random guest for reminding me to change this to 'M' rating, completely forgot!**

 **Jealousy**

* * *

Chloe was not a happy stoner right now. Not one bit. She was literally so annoyed that not even a joint could help mellow her out. She had tried, twice. It gave her a slight buzz, but she still couldn't shake the annoyance that clung to her baked mind. So there she sat on her bed, legs crossed with a slight scowl across her pale complexion.

She sat staring down at her phone, her electric blue irises, with a reddish tint in the whites, were locked onto it. Waiting. Not very patiently, but waiting nonetheless. She wanted a text from Max, she wanted confirmation that their plans today wouldn't be blown off. _Again._

For almost all of this past week, she had not seen Max once. Not even a glimpse of her dorky, hipster girlfriend. Now, she could tolerate this on its own of course. She understood Max had a life and she respected that completely. She wasn't trying to control her.

However, there was a line to be drawn. And that line had been crossed. The last time she had seen Max was last Friday, and today was Thursday. On Saturday, she was _supposed_ to stay at her place like she did Friday night. However, she ended up leaving to go watch some dumbass movie about apes with that Warren kid. The problem here was that Max literally did not want to, but she couldn't say no. Too bad she didn't let Chloe do it, because she most certainly could have.

And by couldn't say no, that meant Max didn't have the stones to turn him down. But you know what, Chloe was okay with that. She could handle Max going out to appease the annoying nerd, because for whatever reason she liked to have him as a friend. Chloe didn't quite get why but it was Max's prerogative so whatever.

She was supposed to come back at night, but texted Chloe that she was too tired and would just crash at her dorm. Then, she slept through most of Sunday and rejected coming over because she had to finish an assignment that had slipped her mind. At this point, Chloe was a minorly annoyed but she didn't say anything and just let it go. Things happened, nothing major.

She then made plans to hang out with the girl Monday after her classes were done at Blackhell. Everything was all set. No other plans or any other junk like that. However, guess what happened? That rich, blond skank fucked it all up.

The literal thought of Victoria made Chloe want to just throw her phone. And if she wasn't waiting for a text, she might have just done that. The girl who was apparently the smartest in the class _begged_ for Max to tutor her on some dumb photography history. Sound like bullshit? Yeah, it probably was. However, Max couldn't turn her down and did an all-day study session after classes. Which ended with Victoria falling asleep _in_ Max's bed.

Ohhhhhhh hella naw! Chloe actually did get upset by that. With Warren she honestly wouldn't care because as annoying as the nerd may be, he didn't have the backbone to try and force anything on Max. Plus, she was kind of sure Max could probably kick his ass (If not then she definitely could).

Maybe. She did hear he fucked up Nathan Prescott hardcore one time. Either way, her point still stood that Warren just didn't have it in him. Moreover, she was pretty sure that he knew that Max played for the other team. Or at least she hoped he came to that, Chloe hadn't been shy about the PDA as of late.

Now, she wasn't worried Max would cheat. No way would Max do something like that, she trusted her more than that. However, she did not like girls trying to crawl all over her little dork. She was territorial, as previously expressed, and she was no fan of someone trespassing on her girlfriend's bed.

It only got worse on Tuesday as Victoria practically clung to Max's side, like a parasite…Chloe would have made plans for Tuesday, but due to their little study session she didn't really have the time too since Max was only sending a few word responses. So when she tried to get her girlfriend over, she got shot down because Victoria wanted to catch a movie and some dinner. Then fell asleep in her dorm, _again_.

It now rolled around to Wednesday and by this point Chloe was nearly out of patience. She could take getting blown off once, but when it became regular because Max couldn't say no she was less than pleased. On top of that her texting game had been hella weak.

So by Wednesday she was having Caulfield withdraws and basically demanded that Max hang out with her. And she was about to go drive out to get her regardless of what she said. If Warren tried to say something, let the boy step up and get dropped, Chloe would go _ape_ on him. And if Victoria was anywhere near Max, then she would throw her bony ass into Arcadia Bay. Let the whales sort her out.

However, she was stopped. Her girlfriend had been stolen again. But this time, it was to an acceptable reason, in Chloe's mind. A mutual friend to both of them, Kate Marsh, was having a hard time and needed someone to lean on. Chloe may have wanted to see Max badly, but she knew what it was like more than anyone else to be going through shit and need someone.

She volunteered to go and help but apparently Kate only wanted to see Max. It made some sense to Chloe. They may have been friends but they never truly opened up to one another. She wouldn't want Kate to see her in a low state if she could help it. So in the end, Chloe let it slide.

However she was still bothered that her dear girlfriend had practically been robbed from her for nearly a week. Was she jealous? Hella yeah she was. She was envious that those two losers and Kate got to spend time with Max and she didn't. She was having withdraws hardcore. After being with someone so often, suddenly being deprived of them was the ultimate type of hell. It wasn't even that she craved her in a sexual type of way. She just missed having someone to hold and to hold her. Missed having someone to gentle kiss on the forehead and shit.

She was not a mushy kind of girl, but Max seemed to make her one whenever she was with her. When Max was with her…she…

She made Chloe feel like she was actually alive, like she wasn't just _surviving_.

However, right now she wanted Max more than anything and the little shit was not responding! The sun had already begun to set as the clock rolled a little past seven o'clock. The only acceptable excuse at this point would be that Kate was having a meltdown and needed instant help.

The sudden click of a doorknob knocked Chloe out of her trance that had her eyes fixated on her phone. Her azure irises shifted from her phone to her bedroom door as it creaked open slowly. She expected to see her step-dickweed or her mother but instead found her photographer smiling sheepishly on the other end.

"Sorry my phone died on the way here…"

Well that would explain things...Chloe just stared at Max as she quietly turned her phone off. Now that she was here, she didn't know what to do. A part of her wanted to dive off her bed and just smother that smaller girl in affection. The other half was still jealous that her girlfriend had blown her off for the past couple days.

The other half won.

Chloe turned her face away from Max and closed her eyes as her brows furrowed together while her lips went into a straight line and she shifted her body away from Max. She wanted it to be well known that she was upset.

Max sighed audibly at Chloe's expression as she entered the room and shut the door behind her. This was to be expected. She knew how jealous Chloe would get from this as she began to move across the room. "Chlo, don't be like this…I'm sorry! I wasn't trying to blow you off."

Her words seemed to move Chloe. Move her so that her back was to Max as she let out a loud "Hmph!" Max was less than surprised as she crawled onto her bed and near Chloe. "I have a surprise for you, if it helps…"

Chloe opened one eye slightly and craned her neck just barely enough to look back. Max coiled her arms around Chloe's upper body as she buried her cheek into her back.

"I plan on staying the night, not going to class tomorrow, and staying for the rest of the weekend…If you will let me?" Chloe felt her cheeks start to redden a tad bit. It was from the embrace, heat now spreading through every vein in her body. Holy fuck did she miss this. Plus hearing the apologetic tone in Max's voice made her cold facade begin to crumble like walls of sand getting washed over by high tide.

"It's a start…" Chloe admitted with a huff as she turned his glare back ahead at her wall. Max began to shift from where she was, maneuvering to be in front of Chloe. Chloe refused to meet her eyes as she just stared ahead. Regardless Max still managed to crawl within her crossed legs and wrap her legs around Chloe's waist.

The frown that was painted across the freckled visage of Max could be seen out of Chloe's peripheral. The walls were just about shattered at this point. She may have been upset but she couldn't stay that way for long. Especially not with an adorable Max clinging to her and asking for forgiveness.

She suddenly felt a pair of lips gently kiss her cheek and two hands rest upon her shoulder blades, Max bringing herself closer. To feel max's hands upon her body once more cased electric-like chills to resonate throughout her body. It had nearly been a week without feeling Max's body against hers or her lips, and right now, her withdraws were being satisfied. However, not as quickly as she wanted it to be.

With that kiss, Chloe's walls fell apart and her facade disappeared. Her face turned to Max's and as she was pulling away both of Chloe's hands cupped her cheeks and brought her back, this time for a kiss on the lips. Max was a bit surprised at the sudden transition that happened but didn't resist as Chloe began to kiss her hungrily, one hand leaving her cheek to slither around her waist and bring her even closer.

The kiss would drag on for sometime, Chloe nibbling on Max's lip, her tongue gliding over it as well before going back in and kissing her sloppily and lovingly. The only thing that stopped this was the fact oxygen was indeed a necessity for the human body and they both needed some of it.

Both girls sat there, panting heavily as Max rested her forehead on Chloe's shoulder. "You're not forgiven yet, Max." Chloe whispered out softly, letting her hand that still had her cheek cupped move down to her chin and tilt it up so that Max was looking up into Chloe's eyes.

Chloe held a mischievous grin across her visage, her eyes glinting with deviousness. Max looked so innocent when she looked up, her mouth slightly agape as she panted gently waiting for Chloe's next words.

"If you stay here for the next few days, you are all mine. No one else's. I am not sharing you with anyone else. Not with that fuck boi Warren. Not with the blond bimbo. Maybe with Kate. But that is the only exception. I get to have my Maxie all to myself." Max couldn't help but smile just a bit as she let a hand move from Chloe's back towards her pockets.

"I actually have another surprise for you…When I got back from Kate's dorm last night, I had some time to order something."

Chloe's face went from mischievous to curious as she arched her brow and looked towards her pocket. "What? Did you get some kinky sex toy or something?"

Max only rolled her eyes, giggling a bit. "Yes, I rode the bus here with a dildo in my pocket."

"Well I mean, it could have been somewhere el-" "Don't you even finish that sentence Chloe Price."

Luckily Chloe didn't as Max pulled out two thin pieces of paper from her pocket and handed them to Chloe who took them and began to examine the writing on them curiously, trying to decipher what this surprise was.

She could feel her heart stop for a moment as her soul left her body. Then in another moment, she was reborn as her heart picked up an erratic beat, her eyes going wide and a smile growing on her lips that Max had only seen two times. The first time was when she said she loved Chloe, and the second time was when the pizza guy delivered their food in under ten minutes when she was starving.

"You got us Slipknot tickets!? Oh my god! I cannot believe this! How did you even- These must have been hella expensive! Are you holding out some cash on me or something, Max? Oh my god, I seriously can't believe this! It feels like it is my birthday. You are so totally forgiven. I- I don't even know what to say!"

Chloe's face had lit up like a Christmas tree, her smile wide and her eyes sparkling with absolute joy and exuberance. The reason she was upset had totally been erased right now, and Max was forgiven twice over with this. What could she say? She was a sucker for band tickets. Especially when it was easily one of her top five bands.

Max enjoyed the sight for a few moments before parting her lips to speak, drawing Chloe's attention. "Victoria hooked me up with someone who could get them to me for extra cheap. So they didn't cost that much and I am not hiding money from you, dork." Chloe chortled a bit, maybe the blond pain in the ass wasn't total scum.

Max drew a little closer, now cutting off Chloe's view of her precious tickets. Her lips gently met hers, gently biting down on her lower lip and tugging a bit. Chloe kissed back lovingly as she embraced Max while keeping a good hold on the tickets. Max's tongue softly massaged Chloe's lips until they parted, allowing their tongues to tangle passionately and wrap around one another. Max broke the kiss after a few passionate minutes, a few strands of saliva connected between their lips causing a scarlet blush to form upon each of their cheeks.

"But I am not so sure I want to be forgiven yet…I don't think I mind being all yours for the weekend."

The day just kept getting better and better for Chloe as the devious smirk returned and she gazed into Max's light blue irises. Band tickets and now her Maxie being submissive? "Oh really now…?~ Mmmmn, maybe then I'll make you work a little bit more to show me how sorry you are. I mean, my love can't be bought with rad concert tickets after all." That was a flat out lie.

Max's hands softly trailed from Chloe's shoulder blade to the side of her neck, her fingernails gently tracing over her flesh before coming to her cheeks. Max's eyes looked hazy and were half-lidded as she gently bit upon her lower lip. "I missed you, Chlo…I couldn't help but think of you when I was alone…I constantly wore you flannel just to remind myself of how you smell…And there were times when I would look at the photograph late at night and…"

Chloe may have been flustered at the sultry way her little hipster was talking to her, but she kept her composure as she silenced her with a single finger to the lips. "Shhhh, how about we save the pillow talk after we have our fun tonight.~ But first I think we should get a bit freshened up with a shower, don't you?"

Max blinked a few times, letting the words register in her mind before slowly nodding. "That sounds great but…Aren't Joyce and David home?"

Chloe waved her hand nonchalantly. "Step-wiener is off guarding the school from hoodlums looking to break in and take a dip. Joyce is home, but I honestly doubt she would care. I mean, she does know we are dating so. And I am pretty sure she has _heard_ us get intimate. So I doubt a shower would be a deal breaker."

A small smile came across Max's freckled face as she nodded and looked away. "Oh…Then alright. Carry me?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Fine, you hipster."


	4. Drunk I

**A/N: Hey, don't worry the next chapter for Jealousy is in the works. However, I saw a prompt and couldn't help myself from writing it- So, here you guys go.**

 **Drunk**

* * *

"Chlo, I am not sure this is the greatest of plans." Max stated, staring down skeptically upon the shot glass of dark brown liquid that smelled terribly of alcohol. She just wanted to relax on the weekend. Maybe play some video games, take some pictures in nature, or cuddle with her girlfriend and watch a horror movie that she will get terrified at- But apparently, Chloe had a different plan. And that plan consisted of a lot of alcohol, a shady ass bar, and a bartender missing an eye.

"Oh come on! Are you telling me you've never kicked back and drank before! It's a brilliant plan made by yours truly!" Chloe thought it was also a great plan to watch The Conjuring and Sinister in one night back-to-back when she could barely watch a Goosebumps film. Two days of no sleep and having the lights on 24/7 proved otherwise that her plan was not a fun one.

"No, I haven't drank. I am a good child, unlike you Price! Besides, don't bring up plans. Your plans don't always work out the best. Remember that night before Halloween-" Chloe went from beaming as bright as Christmas tree to pouting in a matter of seconds. Someone had a delicate ego.~

"Oh, don't pout! You can be such a child…Gah…Fine. I'll drink. You just better take care of me if anything happens." In typical Chloe fashion, she bounced back to her excited self as she slung an arm over Max's shoulder and grinned wildly. "I gotcha babe! Now come on, let's cut loose!"

Max hesitantly picked up the shot glass and gave a nervous smile. "Hah…yeah…cut loose."

~Half an hour later~

Max cut loose all right. So loose that she fell off whatever was holding her up. And the sight couldn't have been any more amusing to Chloe. At first. Then as she began talking, Chloe realized what monster she created. Any buzz Chloe had worked up was being killed like a poor defenseless butterfly.

"L-Listen…A-All I'm sayin' iz dat Nathan...Iz that Nathan…Uh…" Chloe smacked herself in the face gently, knocking her knuckles on the table twice to order another shot for herself. "Max, please just stop."

"Oh, I see how it is!" Max countered, before hiccuping. Max's eyes pupils were dilated widely and her body was in a constant state of swaying to and fro. "Y-You wanna get meh drunk…Then can't handle meh! I am too much for you, aren't I, Victoria?"

"I'm _Chloe_!"

"That's what I said."

By this time, the shot had arrived and Chloe couldn't down it faster. She needed to be buzzed to deal with this as she let out an audible sigh and shook her head. "You're such a lightweight, Caulfield." Knocking her knuckles against the marble counter, the one-eyed man went to retrieve another shot before Chloe stopped him. "Just get me the bottle Seamus, this isn't going anywhere fun fast."

Chloe was busy ordering that she didn't notice the offended look across Max's face as she slapped at Chloe's shoulder. Except, she missed and instead fell into the side of Chloe and leaned against her. "I'm not a -hic- lightweight!"

"Max, yes you are- Now get off of me!"

"I am not lightweight!"

" **YOU LITERALLY HAD THREE SHOTS OF RUM AND COKE!** "

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME!?"

Chloe felt her nerves begin to give in. She thought this would be fun. She didn't think her girlfriend could be such a lightweight! "Come on, we are taking your home." Chloe muttered as she tried to stand and bring Max to her feet.

What her girlfriend lacked in proper speech she made up for in strength when she was drunk. She clung to the barstool and whined, squirming in Chloe's grasp. "I don't want to walk! Carry mehhhh."

Chloe gave an exasperated look to Seamus who just stood there, grinning and barely holding back a fit of laughter. "Can you give me a hand!?" She yelled, gesturing to her stubborn mess of a girlfriend.

"I would, but this is entertaining."

Chloe felt a vein pop in her head as she narrowed her eyes into slits before letting out an annoyed groan. "Fine! Get on my back-" "Noooooooo, carry me like I am your bride!" Max exclaimed, giggling profusely now.

Chloe stood there, glaring down at her girlfriend before letting out an exasperated sigh and holding out her arms. Max clung to Chloe, arms coiled around her neck as she couldn't cease giggling as Chloe carried the drunken photographer to her truck.

"We are never going out to drink again…" Chloe muttered as she buckled in the brunette. She was supposed to be the one getting hammered and Max taking care of her, not the other way around! Chloe placed Max down in the passenger seated and reached over to buckle her in. While Chloe reached in to try to click the seat belt in, she suddenly felt a slap.

On her ass.

That was then followed by a fit of giggles as she sighed. This would be a long car ride home.

"Chlooooooooooeeeeeeeeee."

"What."

"Why are 'ya so mad?"

"Not mad, just tired. You sucked the energy out of me. I just want to go home and sleep."

"Can I sleep -hic- at your place?"

Chloe blinked a few times, weighing the options. Her drunken, little hipster may have been a pain but she still loved her and she didn't really want to turn down the opportunity to have her stay the night. She shrugged. "Sure, why not. Just don't vomit on me or keep me up for an ungodly amount of time."

"Don't you worry, I'm not a scary movie so I couldn't possibly-" Chloe clamped a hand over Max's mouth, narrowing her eyes as she tried to focus on driving. "One time. It happened, one time. And I was not scared, I was just trying to make sure I stayed alive for your sake- Are you licking my hand!?"

The response she was given was another lick upon her palm and an affirmative grunt.

Chloe retracted her hand and wiped it on her shirt, the look on her face one of utter stoniness. She wasn't even surprised at this point and was more annoyed at herself for not knowing this would happen. "I'm not sure why I expected this to turn out well."

"I think it turned out great."

"Yeah, well you're drunk so."

"And you have blue hair!"

"Wha- What does that even have to do with this conversation?"

"I thought we were stating the obvious."

Chloe smirked a bit, retorting "If that is the case, then you're a pain in the ass."

"You're my big, blue angel."

"You're a little shit."

"I love you."

Chloe felt a faint blush come across her face, and was about to retort with something sweet until Max opened her mouth again. "And you're a pansy when it comes to horror flicks."

Chloe cast her a withering look. "You know, I have an idea for a game we can play. It's called let's not talk until we get to bed."

"I want to play monopoly."

"I like my idea better."

"Your ideas stink."

"They do not!" No one dared belittle the ideas of Chloe the great!

"But it was your idea to get me druuuuunnnnk."

"Yeah, well-"

"Or that time you were trying to get some stuff for BDSM and handcuffed yourself to your cars steering wheel."

"Max-"

"Or that one time you bought weed and it turned out to be oregano-"

"SHADDAP! ONE TIME! ONE TIME AND NO ONE LETS YOU LIVE IT DOWN."

"I just want to play Go Fish."

"…I thought it was Monopoly."

"Jenga?"

"Did someone drug your drink-"

"Yahtzee!"

The gods seemed to smile on Chloe for the first time in the night because she managed to arrive back to her place, and her bed was only a flight of stairs away. She ignored Max and climbed out of her truck, going around to get her little pain in the ass.

After guiding the female to the door, she whispered. "Max, I beg of you, please don't start yelling something stupid- My mother will kill me. So please just…be quiet."

Max gave a slight nod as Chloe drug her upstairs, groaning slightly. "Max, stop being dead weight." She whispered as she practically had to pull her up the steps. After what felt like an hour, she finally got the brunette to her bed. Sighing in relief, she fell upon the bed and buried her face in a stray pillow.

"Thank based god…"

"Hey Chloe…"

Oh god.

"I have something to say…"

"If it is another board game or reference to one of my ideas, please wait until morning-"

"I was just faking."

Chloe's eyes shot open as she lay in bed, frozen. So many thoughts ran through her mind as her brows knitted together and only one word left her lips. "Why…"

"Becauuuuuseeeee…" There was a shifting as Max pulled Chloe's still form into her embrace. "I didn't want to drink, I wanted to cuddle instead."

Chloe was practically screaming in her head as she let out a not nearly as loud groan. "You are the biggest dick I know, Max Caulfield."

"You love me."

"You're lucky I do or else I'd probably kick that hella fine ass of yours." Chloe grumbled.


	5. Jealousy II

**Jealousy**

* * *

After peeling the bedroom door open and sauntering across the hall to the bathroom with a lightweight brunette in tow, Chloe shut the door with an easy tap of the foot, setting her lover down after a quick peck on the lips. Turning, Chloe locked the bolt on the door. Just because her mom may know doesn't mean she wanted her to just walk in on it.

Chloe turned from the door and found her girlfriend blushing a shade of scarlet as she tugged upwards at the hem of her shirt. Chloe couldn't help but let a smile at the view while a lone thought ran through her mind " _This is about to be a hella sweet weekend. And I'll make it worth the wait._ "

Chloe's hand seized Max's wrist and pulled it away from her shirt as she took a few critical steps to close the gap between them as she couldn't help but grin mischievously. "Mmm, I think I'd rather be the one to undress you. Since you owe me and all.~ You did say you were _all_ mine after all."

Max could already tell Chloe was going to milk this for all its worth, and honestly, it did not bother he one bit. She did feel a bit guilty about leaving her girlfriend astray for the past few days, and happy she was understanding for the most part. She knew what problems Chloe had when it came to abandonment issues, so it wasn't like she was being truly unreasonable or anything.

She owed Chloe this, and it was something she was more than ready to give.

The bluenette gently began to pull up the shirt, Max raising her arms so that it could slide off easily. However, Chloe paused as the shirt covered Max's face and leaned in, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses along the brunettes collar bone. Max shifted a bit and giggled faintly as she guided the shirt off her face so she could see her lover kiss along her upper-body.

Chloe finally yielded as she undid her bra and then began to slowly undo the pair of faded blue jeans around Max's hips, crouching down with a scheming grin on her lips. She popped the button off in a moment, then let her fingers delicately slide the zipper down. Once this was finished she began to impatiently tug on the jeans until they were where they should be, around Max's ankles.

This revealed a simple pair of gray panties that covered Max, who was biting her lip in anticipation with what Chloe would do next. It was somewhat crazy to her; no matter how many times Chloe and her made love or teased one another, it never got old. There was no sense of monotony, it's like every time is just as breath-taking and thrilling as the first. That meant even if it was something they had done plenty of times, her cheeks couldn't help but turn a crimson hue, her stomach would be filled with butterflies, and her knees would feel like they were supported by jello.

While Max was in deep thought, she didn't notice Chloe deftly slide the gray panties off of her body in one swift tug. However she was quickly knocked back into reality as Chloe began to kiss along her inner thighs and nip occasionally as she made it a goal to avoid getting to close to the brunettes sex. Max instantly gasped and whimpered a bit as her hands moved down and seized handfuls of Chloe's beautiful, blue locks. "C-Chloe!"

Chloe pulled back a bit, sliding Max's fingers from her hair as she grinned up deviously, soon moving back to standing and looked down upon the shorter brunette who huffed a bit from the teasing. "Mmmm, that carving you felt? It is only a fraction of how I felt this past week, waiting for you to come back. So don't even get mad, Max."

Max only rolled her eyes, letting a giggle escape her lips. "Fine, but try not to tease me too bad. I did get you those concert tickets after all." Chloe stepped past Max and turned on the water, adjusting it to get it to the right temperature. "Yes, and I will be sure to properly _thank_ you for them later. But for now, I want my little Maxie to shower with me.~"

Chloe turned away from the shower and began to strip, peeling each article of clothing off of her body. Of course, she started first with her beanie and then moved on down. Just like the teasing or lovemaking, this never got old either. Max admired the beautiful body of her girlfriend. For someone who was rather lazy, Chloe had a more than plentifully toned abdomen, a firm and slender figure. Her hips held a delicate curve to them, only noticeable when she was nude but it was still adorable nonetheless.

As for her breasts, they weren't ridiculously huge or anything but they were fairly sized and bigger than hers (A fact Chloe loved to constantly tease Max about). But they were firm and perky, and very sensitive. Soon, Chloe was fully nude and sliding into the shower, casting a gaze back as she awaited Max to follow her lead.

Max stepped in beside Chloe, smiling softly as Chloe seized her hand and guided her under the toasty stream of water. As both females came beneath the water, Chloe gently pushed Max back a bit so she was up against the wall of the showerhead that poured down directly on them. The water flowed onto Chloe first due to her height, and then onto Max.

Neither said anything for a long while as they both stood there, enjoying the warm water that drenched their flesh. However, water only kept Chloe content for a short time before she remembered the short, drenched hipster below her who was basking in the warmth of the water. Chloe's reached and grabbed a light-blue bar of soap from the shelf to her side and rubbed it between her hands slowly to get it nice and soapy.

After a minute, the bar of soap went from rough and hard to nice and smooth. With this finally done, Chloe pressed her body against Max as she began to rub the bar of soap along the brunette who moved into the touch.

"You're a dirty girl, Max." Chloe joked as she began to rub along her arms as Max only scoffed, smiling as her other arm was hooked around Chloe's neck. "Hey Mrs. Pot, the kettle called a said 'You're black'" Chloe rolled her eyes and gently glided the bar of soap across the brunettes mouth.

Max tilted her head back a bit as she let the water wash away the soap, however she noticed something else. The scent of the soap was familiar; it was the one she had used last time…Once her face was no longer covered in soap she brought her face back to Chloe and grinned playfully.

"So you were serious when you said I would be using your soap from now on?" Chloe on grinned as she pulled Max's arm beneath the water to let the soapy suds wash away from her freckled skin. "Chloe Price doesn't joke around about the soap her girlfriend uses. Besides, you should be happy. After this I won't be able to keep my hands off you.~"

Max rolled her eyes, a playful grin remaining on her visage. "Oh, so soap is what makes you want me. Dully noted." Chloe rolled her eyes before putting the soap aside and pushing her soapy hands against Max's bust and pinning her up against the wall as she smiled and began to rub the soap across her breasts, pressing her forehead against hers.

"Who said you could get sassy with me?~" Chloe purred. She was the one in control here; she would not accept any sass from her little dork! Max only stuck out her tongue, pressing her chest against Chloe's hands. "Stop me then, punk."

Chloe suddenly pinched both of her nipples as she gazed down with lust beginning to cloud her eyes. Max immediately coiled her arms around Chloe's back , biting her lip and holding back a moan as felt the heat in her body take a sharp rise.

Max's head was slowly titled upwards, two sets of blue irises meeting and locking onto one another. "Are you going to be obedient, or do I have to do more in the form of leaving some marks along your neck." Her eyes trailed over to the love bite she left that was still there from their last little encounter.

Max let her playful smile return, and instead of answering only made a statement. "Mmm, Victoria saw it. She seemed a little bit jealous. I couldn't possibly imagine why." Oh, now she was just playing dirty. Chloe's hand immediately pushed her back against the shower wall and her lips were instantly attacking her neck, her hands now furiously groping her breasts.

"Damn right she was jealous…" Chloe whispered before kissing the crook of Max's neck some more. "Because you're mine, and that won't change. That rich bitch can fuck off. Mine." Chloe nearly purred as she went back to kissing and licking the crook of Max's sensitive spot. Chloe's knee went between her thighs and gave Max friction to grind against as she clung to the bluenette and let out jagged pants. "O-Oh Chloe! Yes! Uh, that feels so good. God, I love you so much. I'll always be yours." Following this was a series of pleased moans mixed in with a few whimpers for more.

The moaning and encouragement stroked Chloe's ego as she began to bite down and suck for all her worth. Hearing Max moan her name was probably the ultimate turn on and it drove her insane. That coupled with the adorable whimpers she let out only made Chloe crave her fully.

Chloe bit down upon the sweet spot of Max's neck and sucked vigorously as her hands kneaded her chest feverously. Max was writhing under her touch, sharp gasps leaving her mouth every time Chloe added more pressure to the bite. Chloe pulled back and looked upon the new mark she left and couldn't help but smile triumphantly as Max was now panting, gently letting her hand trace over the mark.

Ever a smartass, Max made a retort. "Mmm, you really want to let everyone know I am taken don't you?" Chloe smirked and only leaned in, grabbing the bottle of blueberry shampoo from the shelf. "Mmm, maybe.~ Or maybe I just wanted to punish you very being a little tease? Or because I wanted to. You'll never know." Chloe stated as she began to squirt some of the shampoo into her hand.

"Mmm, I don't know. After I mentioned Victoria being jealous, you seemed to get pretty fired up. Maybe because you're happy that you get to make someone else jealous for a change.~" "Are you implying I was jealous?" "I'm not implying it, I am stating it for a matter of fact." Max retorted, grinning playfully up at her girlfriend.

"You're a lil' shit." Chloe responded with as she began to rub the shampoo through Max's hair. Max only shut her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her hands combing through her hair while the scent of blueberries permeated through the room. Chloe spared a smile as she leaned down and kissed her forehead. "But, you are my lil' shit."

"Always." Max responded as she leaned up and placed a kiss on the lips of the girl cleaning her. It wasn't long before Max's hair was engulfed in shampoo, to which Chloe moved aside and let the water flow freely onto her head and wash it all away.

"Now you do me." Chloe stated, handing her the bottle of shampoo. "That was the plan." Max stated cornily, giving a wink. Little dork.

Were they going to clean each other? Yes. Why? Because that is what cute couples did, and with Max's dorkiness and her hella awesomeness, they were beyond cute! So thus, the only option was for them to clean one another. Plus, Chloe got to call the shots so what she said was how it was!

Chloe turned her back as Max began to lather up her hands, gently gliding them through Chloe's locks of blue over and over until it was covered fully with shampoo much like hers was minutes ago. Max coiled an arm around Chloe's torso and gently guided her back as warm water came down upon both of them. Soon enough Max's other arm came around and latched with her other arm as she embraced Chloe from behind.

The both stood there within the steamy water, enjoying the warmth it gave and the warmth the other provided. Max pressed her head against Chloe's back and listened to Chloe's heartbeat, a melody she had fallen asleep to time and time again. She let her eyelids slide shut as they remained this way for a while as Chloe tilted her head back and let the water wash across her face.

This was the perfect start to the weekend she had up ahead. The thought of having Max all to herself sent bolts of excitement through her, also making her own heart speed up. This fact didn't go unknown to Max as she opened her eyes and let her chin rest upon Chloe's shoulder. "Something got you all excited?"

Chloe shifted the position they were in, peeling Max's hands from her as she moved to stand behind the brunette and coiled her arms around her torso just as she did. "Hmmm, just that the idea of having you all weekend makes me stoked. Oh and by the way hippie, the taller one is supposed to be the one who holds from behind. Unless I'm like giving you a piggy back ride or something…Hey, we should-"

Max already knew where Chloe's train of thought was headed and she gently bumped her butt against the taller females waist. "I love you, but you are not giving me a piggy back ride in the shower. That is literally asking for something bad to happen, and you're one of the most injury/death prone people I know."

"Why must you shoot holes through all of my plans?"

"Because you don't think about the consequences of your actions, like when you tried to steal the Principle's chair-"

"That was one time, dammit!"

"What about the time you tried to sell anchovies to Frank, trying to pass them off as shrooms?"

Chloe narrowed her eyes down at Max who had titled her head back to stare up at the taller girl with a shit-eating grin spread across her freckled features. There was only one viable course of action when Max used logic and reason to tease her.

Chloe suddenly pulled Max tightly against her as a wild smile came across her lips that parted to speak. "Mmmm, remember what happened when you got sassy with me earlier…?" Her voice was husky as she turned off the stream of water, signifying it was time to exit the shower.

Max managed to pry herself away from the bluenette, exiting the tub as she reached for a towel on the rack, her shit-eating grin never faltering. "I don't think it was sass that caused you to try and bite off a chunk of my neck. I think it was me mentioning Victoria being jealous." Her hand came upon the towel as she began to dry herself off only for Chloe to stop her suddenly.

"I think I should dry you off…" Chloe whispered from behind as she pulled the towel from Max's grip and began to vigorously rub it along her milky skin. She was quick to gloss over her arms and shoulders, but decided to rub extra slowly when the towel came to her breasts. Chloe's hands worked the towel and began to grope her breasts, letting her fingertips pinch the fabric over Max's nipples.

Max let out a sharp exhale of air as she squirmed a bit. God, she hated when Chloe teased her like this. It made her feel like she was quite honestly on fire and Chloe was infamous for not fulfilling on her teases.

Now the towel began to glide down her abdomen towards her crotch and Max could pretty much feel the smirk on Chloe's face right now, as the towel grew ever closer to her inner thighs. Max tried to move forward, attempting to squirm away as she felt herself grow flustered. "I can dry myself off Chloe!"

Chloe, surprisingly, let Max go ahead and stood there with her usual smirk as she gave a gentle shrug. "Okay, fine.~ But you're going to have to pay."

"I am going to have to pay for you not to dry me off…?"

"Are you getting sassy with me again?" Chloe's expression was practically begging Max to say yes.

"…

So what am I supposed to be paying?"

"You'll find out when we get in my bedroom."

Max rolled her blue orbs and began to dry herself off, not nearly as aggressively as the bluenette had. "Fine, whatever. You always have to be so difficult." Chloe scoffed, grabbing a spare towel and begun to dry herself off. "Coming from you? You're the difficult one. 'No Chloe, we can't steal a chair!' 'No Chloe, I won't smoke pot!' 'No Chloe, we can't use whipped cream when we are-'"

Chloe was abruptly cut off as a towel hit her in the face, Max rolling her eyes once more as she began to get dressed. Chloe removed the towel with a huff, before blinking a few times in curiosity as she moved to Max and placed a hand on her shoulder, halting her as she attempted to rehook her bra. Max glanced back curiously, arching her brow in curiosity.

"Babe. I'm not sure if I made it clear enough or not with the foreshadowing, but we are going to be doing some kinky shit in my bedroom. There isn't much a point in clothes, when I will literally tear them away in less than five minutes."

Max stared, seeing the logic for once in one of Chloe's statements, but was quick to raise a concern to this 'Price' plan. "Okay…But are you suggesting that I just walk across the hall naked…? What if your mom sees or something." Chloe give an indifferent shrug.

"I don't care for me, my mom has seen me nude before. I doubt she'd care if she saw both of us. Buuuuuuut, I guess if you really need it, we can share a towel. To cover ourselves." Chloe proposed, holding up the large white towel she held.

Max couldn't help but grin at the solution, and couldn't help but raise another point. "But, I have a towel over there I could use.~" Chloe didn't even respond, well aware of the shit-eating grin Caulfield had and instead wrapped both of them tightly in her towel. "I'll pretend I didn't hear you say that, just open the door hippie."

Max obliged, giggling all the same as they entered the hallway. The giggling stopped as sudden awkward silence reigned over the atmosphere as two sets of eyes came upon a mustached male standing in the hallway. David stood there, in Blackwell uniform and a confused expression on his face.

Not even a second later, he instantly turned his head and covered his face, and for once in his life was at an utter loss of words. Chloe instantly began to shove Max towards her room as David took a huge amount of steps to the side. Max hurriedly twisted the knob to open the door, or else she would probably be pushed face first into it by the punk rocker behind her.

As she stumbled inside, Chloe began to shut the door as quick as she could. However, David managed to find one simple phrase as the door was near being shut.

"At least I don't have to worry about you being knocked up…" Then the door slammed shut and Chloe stood there, unsure of how to even respond to the comment her step-dick made and even more unsure of the fact that he wasn't currently tearing into them.

Max however had the words, like the smartass she was. "Darn, I would have liked to see how a pregnant Chloe would be." Chloe blinked a few times before a small smile came across her lips at the comment and she turned to Max. "I doubt you could handle the mood swings, Maxi-pad."

Silence followed this statement as an obvious fact hit them both in the face. Both females stood there, utterly naked, the towel having been left outside the door. And it was unlikely either was going to go grab it.

Both stared for sometimes before Chloe began to cross the room and softly smiled as she swayed her hips with every step she took. "Can't take your eyes of me?" She purred gently as her hand moved to Max's shoulder and traced up along her neck to below her chin.

Max only smiled as she took a step closer, looking upwards. "Something like that."

"So, are you ready to pay? Because I know precisely what I want." "Oh? Due tell me, what is the 'price'?"

"Well for starters, no more lame puns- Secondly, I want to try a new position.~" Max disregarded the first half of that sentence, nothing was stopping her from making puns not even her own girlfriend. However, the second end of the sentence interested her a little bit. And with Chloe, slightly scared her.

"Okay…What did you have in mind?"

Chloe's hand delicately trailed from Max's shoulder to her hip as she dug her fingernails into the milky skin of her partner. "I wanted to try and '69'. You'd be on top of course, since I am taller. But yeah, that is the 'price' you have to pay."

Max felt conflicting emotions in her from the statement as her face began to turn a slight shade of crimson. So many things to say, but such a tied tongue and bubbled mind. So, natural defensiveness kicked in and she blurted out the only appropriate response that came to mind. "You just want to be on bottom because you like me on top!"

Sarcasm, the ultimate defense mechanism. Max's statement hit closer to home than she expected as Chloe's cheeks suddenly went from snow white to blood red like someone flipped a switch. It was now time for Chloe's mind to turn to mush. She responded the only way she knew how. And that was by talking dirty.

She pulled Max close in one pull of her arm, their bodies now pressed against one another and Chloe's lips in her ear, her hot breath sending goose bumps across Max's skin. "Maybe I do…" Chloe began, her voice husky and low as she began to softly grind against Max, drawing out an airy moan. "I like it when my Maxie pleases me and shows me just how much she loves me. So come on, _please_.~ I want to say thank you for those tickets. And you need to pay for earlier. Killing two birds with one stone. So maybe I do want you on top because I like it, but I know you like me being on bottom.~"

Desire began to build in Max as she began to breathe heavily, her heartbeat erratic. When Chloe talked dirty to her, it drove her insane and made her want the punk more and more. Chloe wasn't a poet, but the way she spoke made Max feel wanted and loved, just knowing Chloe needed her so bad was literally one of the best feelings.

So without another word being said, Max took Chloe by her shoulders and guided both of them towards the bed, turning so that Chloe would be the one to go down first. Max followed right on top of her, hands still on Chloe's shoulders as she held herself up and stared down into Chloe's sapphire orbs.

She wasn't exactly great at dirty talk, she specialized more in sarcastic quips, but she could try, right? "Tell me how much you want me…" Her tone sounded nervous, and somewhat unsure, not entirely used to speaking in such a…dirty way.

These little things all made her seem even more adorable to Chloe, who leaned up and gently cupped Max's cheek. "I want you very, _very_ badly. I missed you so much; I missed having your body all over mine, your fingers through my hair, and those cute little moans of yours."

Both females exchanged a gently peck on the lips before Max began to shift her form around 180 degrees. After Max situated herself on top of Chloe, she felt an awkwardness come over her as she wasn't entirely sure what was going to happen.

Her answer came as Chloe firmly planted both hands upon Max's rear and pushed down while leaning up, letting her lips gently kiss Max's sex, her tongue gliding over her slit delicately to draw a reaction from the brunette.

A shiver went down Max's spine instantly as she let out a small gasp and felt herself press down more upon Chloe's mouth, only to feel her tongue retract a bit. Max whimpered a little, pushing down more as Chloe only smirked.

"You have to live up to your end too.~"

Without even a bit of hesitation, Max leaned her head further down between Chloe's thighs and let her fingers spread her wetness before she began to kiss her core wistfully. Chloe instantly felt her breath hitch and her heart began to beat faster and faster. However, she was greedy and not satisfied yet.

"Come on Max, I know you missed me more than that.~"

Max responded to the comment by sucking roughly upon Chloe's sex, while simultaneously flicking her tongue across her slit over and over. Her fingers now beginning to rub around, but mindfully avoiding her clit.

Chloe let out a labored whimper as she began to squirm. Typically, if positions were different she would have grabbed a handful of Max's beautiful brown locks and pulled her in more. However, given the way she was that wasn't quite an option so she did the next best thing.

She began to kiss between Max's thighs passionately, not one to be outdone as her tongue slid between her lips and eagerly flicked upwards across her clit, then going back down to press against it, not being the tease Max was with her fingers.

Max instantly drew back, letting a gentle moan escape her lips as she now gently slipped a finger into Chloe's sex and began to slide it in and out in an intentionally drawn out fashion. Max's tongue found a new way to preoccupy itself as she began to gently rub it against her clit, spelling out her full name with her tongues movements.

Chloe responded to this with by firmly spanking Max's rear while she gently nipped at her clit, Chloe's own personal way of telling Max to stop being a tease with her fingers.

Max felt herself jolt a little from the spank, a soft gasp escaping her mouth. She blushed heavily as realization slowly came over her…She…She liked it? She began to ever so slowly gyrate her hips in a circular motion, pressing farther down on Chloe's face as words tumbled from her lips that she had no control over. "Do it again."

She was just as surprised over her words as Chloe was, whose face turned a bright shade of scarlet. Who would've thought? Chloe let her tongue slide within her sex, licking up whatever bit of Max's love juices was there. As she did this, she did as requested and spanked Max once more.

The reaction was instant as this time instead of a gasp Max let out a sharp moan and her hips instantly pressed down farther onto Chloe's face. Chloe felt her blush grow even brighter, this was unexpected. She needed to keep this in mind.

At this point, Chloe's face was pinned between the bed and Max's crotch, not that she was complaining however. Max leaned back down to express her love for the bluenette as she began to kiss and massage her clit with her tongue while she slid two fingers in now.

Chloe felt herself moan from the sudden change in moods from Max, her tongue sliding deeper in as she greedily swallowed whatever bit of Max's juices she could get. The same was reciprocated down on Max's end, just in a different way.

After a few moments of fingers, she withdrew the two fingers and noticed that they were covered entirely with Chloe's wetness. Pulling her mouth away for a moment, she slid the two fingers into her mouth and sucked ever so gently upon them.

" _God…Chlo tastes so good…This was a great idea…_ "

Chloe gently lifted Max's hips a bit, pulling her mouth away as she panted heavily. She had sort of forgot that air was a thing. "Hey Max…I know I taste good- well actually I don't but not the point. When you're done sucking on your fingers like a kid, mind letting me finish you tease?" Following the statement she gently smacked Max's rear.

Max slid the fingers from her lips and only gave a sheepish grin. "S-Sorry…I'm close too. Do you want too…?" "Don't say another word, I got you babe." Chloe commented, gently leaning up as she began to kiss along Max's wetness, letting her tongue slide out and gently push in between her folds. Meanwhile her fingers began to delicately rub circular motions upon her clit, pressing in more and more.

Max felt herself growing closer and closer to the edge as her body began to quiver while she leaned down and expressed her love through rapid kisses and tongue movements upon Chloe's sweet spot while her two fingers slide between her folds and eagerly pumped in and out of her, while curling ever so slightly.

The curling drove Chloe closer and closer as she felt Max's tongue continuously press and massage her clit. Instinctively, she wrapped both legs around Max's head to press her in further as she whined and grinded against her fingers. "Maxx…!" She was silenced as Max pressed down once more yearningly, Chloe responded with the same motions she had been doing as before.

In a moment of pure bliss and euphoria, both females felt themselves pulse and tighten as they finished nearly at the same time. Just as Chloe finished, she spanked Max's rear as hard as she could, which shoved Max right over the edge and led to her climax.

Both females slowly pulled away afterwards, airy breaths escaping their lips, Chloe licking her lips that still had Max's taste upon them. Her legs uncoiled from around Max's neck, who rolled over to the side and onto her back.

Both females sat up a bit and locked eyes for a slight moment before giggles erupted from the two. Chloe opened her arms, looking expectantly to her girlfriend who responded by crawling into her lap and into her arms.

"Mine…" Chloe said with a relieved voice as she fell back, keeping Max on top of her.

"I always was and will be, Chlo." Max whispered affectionately as she nuzzled into the crook of Chloe's neck.

Chloe deftly moved her feet to lift the blanket at the foot of the bed up, before guiding it over both of them to cover their lower halves. Max reached back and pulled the blanket all the way up as she snuggled in closer to her girlfriend.

"We need to do that more often, that felt hella good." Chloe whispered, closing her eyes as her arms encircled Max. They were both pleasantly warm, and it was made better by the skin-to-skin contact they shared.

"So…was the price right?" Max asked, a small grin coming across her freckled visage. Chloe only respond to the comment by raising her palm and spanking Max's rear again.

"Every time you make a lame pun, I'm spanking you…" Chloe muttered, letting her hand rest there as she shifted a bit.

"So you're going to encourage me to make more puns?" Max countered, looking Chloe in the face with grins now on both of their faces. Chloe just rolled her eyes and leaned up, kissing Max softly upon the lips.

"I love you, Caulfield."

"I love you too, Price."


	6. Halloween I

**A/N: Hey guys, I did this one in the spirit of Halloween! It may not be September but who really cares? Sorry for the slower updates, but school is now a thing and I have to split my focus. Anyways, enjoy as always!**

 **Halloween**

* * *

"Chloe, I really don't know if you should be doing this."

"Max, there is nothing you, my mom, or David can do to stop me! I am a hella independent girl who don't need no girlfriend or parentals telling me how to live my life!"

"I'm not telling you how to live your life; I am just saying wouldn't you want to stay home for the night and help Joy pass out candy? You may be a bit too old for this-"

"Stay home and pass out candy!? Too old for trick-or-treating!? What are you a 40 year old soccer mom, Max!? There is no age limit on dressing up like a badass pirate and getting loot. And by loot I mean a shit ton of sugar that you use to get yourself wired and stay up all night." Chloe exclaimed, rummaging throughout her 'fashion hole' for more attire to go along with her pirate getup that lay on her bed haphazardly.

Max stood by her bed, arms folded with an exasperated expression. "Chloe, I am just saying it may be weird to some that a 19 year old is still…you know, actively celebrating a child's holiday."

"Then they can shove a Hershey bar up their ass…Besides, I can't enjoy scary movies and I hate pumpkin flavored junk, so this is the only day I can legit enjoy during the fall." Chloe grumbled, before letting out an exclamation of excitement. "Ahah!" She shouted, pulling an item out of her closet. Max arched his brow curiously as Chloe turned to reveal a worn-out pirate hat in her hands, the infamous skull and crossbones symbol on the front of it.

"I figured you'd be dragging me to a Halloween party or some other crazy shindig, not to actually go trick-or-treating." Max stated, watching as her girlfriend slid on the black hat and posed proudly. She was such a dork. A cute dork, but a dork nonetheless.

"Nah. I can party anytime of the year, but only on one night can I dress-up and go to people's door and have them give me candy! Also, I am not dragging you anywhere. If you want to mutiny against your captain then be my guest." Chloe stated, giving a slight pout to Max before turning back to her closet.

"But it will be your loss when you don't get some of my booty.~" Chloe chimed, bending over and swaying her hips ever so slightly while 'searching' for more pirate attire. Max only rolled her eyes and looked in the opposite direction, choosing to ignore that statement and her provocative hip movement and instead change topics.

"Just don't fight with some kid over candy. I don't wanna have to pull you off some twelve year old." Chloe scoffed, standing up now and turning back to Max, placing her hands upon her hips. "What do you take me for? Some jerk who shakes down kids for their Snickers?"

"You are a pirate." Max countered, gazing back to Chloe before cracking a thin smile at the pose she was in. The way her hands rested on her hips and the questioning look with narrowed eyes made her look like a mother, excluding the pirate hate.

"You look adorable, Captain Price. Very threatening."

Chloe rolled her azure orbs and moved to her bed where the rest of her outfit was laid out. "Don't you patronize me. I don't need some hippy with a shit-eating grin to tell me I look hella awesome." Chloe cracked a smile as she looked at her outfit and then turned to Max and began to shoo her out of the room. "You have to leave, let me get dressed you perv!"

Max blinked a few times as she backed up towards the door, a perplexed look coming onto her visage as she arched a brow. "Uh, Chloe. You do realize that we are dating, right? I have seen you naked more than a handful of times. We change in front of each other all the time."

"Sorry, but only my first mate can see me undress.~" Chloe stated, having Max now pressed up against the door. "And the only way to be my first mate is to dress up with me and go trick-or-treating.~" Oh, she was playing dirty.

Max stared up, blinking a few times as she silently contemplated the offer on the table. She could see Chloe undress. On the other hand, she could preserve her self-respect and integrity. It was a rather simple choice to Max who deftly reached her arm back and twisted the doorknob, peeling the door open as she stepped forward and making Chloe step back so she could slip out.

There would be other chances to see Chloe nude.

"Sorry Che', but this sailor lost her sea legs a while ago. I'll go, but I am not dressing-up." The look on Chloe's face was one of utter shock before it quickly turned to a pout as she swiftly slammed the door closed and twisting the lock. "Fine! I don't need a first mate anyways! I am too badass to be handled!" There were a series of other inaudible grumbles and profanities Max could hear as she walked down the stairs.

After rounding the landing and sauntering into the living room she found both Joyce and David sitting upon the couch, Joyce's gaze shifting to Max as she entered the room. Joyce instantly gave a slight frown after seeing the look of defeat in Max's eyes, already able to tell the outcome of the mission she had sent Max on.

"Chloe said no didn't she?"

Max only gave a slight chuckle followed by a sheepish grin, shaking her head slowly. "Yeah, I tried but she is hellbent on getting free candy and dressing up like a pirate. I tried to persuade her not to…but you know Chloe. I'm going with her, just so I don't have to deal with her pouting and blatantly ignoring me all-night."

Joyce simply sighed and shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Sometimes the only thing you can do with Chloe is appease her…" David merely scoffed, focusing on the TV as he flicked through TV channels. "Europe appeased Hitler. See how well that ended."

Max gave a quizzical look while Joyce blinked a few times at the statement before sparing a glance back at David, arching her brow. "Are you comparing my daughter to Hitler…?" "Well, no. Probably could've worded that better…However, I believe the sentiment is the same. If we just let her do what she wants without any intervention, then she will run rampant. I don't see why we can't just make her stay home. I mean, you are her mother Joyce."

Max may not have exactly 'loved' David, but she had begrudgingly admit that he did have a fair point. If Chloe were appeased then she would just keep going. However, trying to stop her was a lot easier said than done. And Joyce felt the exact same as she parted her lips to retort.

"She is 19, David. I have control, but only so much. She is a grown woman, in all fairness. Chloe respects me but in the end, she will do whatever she wants regardless. You think I haven't tried putting my foot down? Shoot, I try to and so have you. Now you tell me just exactly how well it has gone."

David let out an exhausted sigh as he leaned his head back, running a hand slowly down his face. It was rather clear from his demeanor that he was incredibly fatigued and nowhere near to be in the mood for this. "Yeah, I see your point. I don't know. I'm too exhausted to go up there and start an argument with her. Plus I don't much care if she goes out and makes herself look like a buffoon. I only care because she isn't respecting your wishes." David finished, giving a slight frown as he spared a glance over to Joyce. Joyce instantly leaned into the male, giving a gentle smile as David reached his arm around her.

Max took that as her cue to leave, letting Joyce and David have their mushy adult-time in peace as she quietly turned and backtracked, moving to go back up stairs and try to gain access to her girlfriend's 'captain's quarters'.

After jogging up the stairs and arriving at Chloe's door, Max gently knocked a few times upon the door. "Chlo? You ready yet, it is getting dark out." "Hold on stowaway! I'll be out in a second." Chloe shouted from the other side of the door. Max folded her arms and huffed, tapping her foot. ' _That nickname is unnecessary…'_ The slight jab hit Max harder than was probably intended as she let her mind drift back to her childhood while waiting for her punk pirate.

She actually kind of missed the days when she used to run around Arcadia Bay with Chloe, ruling over everything in sight. She missed being Chloe's first mate, she also missed being able to go out and cut loose and let her worries fade out for a little while. Plus, it was quality time she got to spend with her then best-friend. But…She was too old for this kind of stuff now, wasn't she?

Yes of course she was! She wasn't about to walk around Arcadia Bay in some pirate costume and ask for candy!

But it was candy…And the look on Chloe's face would be priceless, no pun intended.

As Max contemplated more on the subject, Chloe pulled the door open and stepped out in front of Max; knocking her out of her trance. Max's attention suddenly went to Chloe as she felt her eyes widen a bit. Replacing her typical beanie was the same pirate hat she had pulled from her closet earlier. Resting below the hat was a sort of azure fabric wrapping around her forehead, her bangs going over it. Hanging from the head-wrap were an assortment of black and blue beads tied together with string that was sewed into the head-wrap.

Covering her right eye was a crudely-made leather eye patch. Her trademark tri-bullet necklace hung around her neck and dipped in-between her undone black vest. Beneath the vest she wore with undone pseudo-gold buttons was a solid black shirt with a skull with the crossbones replaced with cutlasses. Also below the skull was sloppily written crimson text that read, "Kiss my poop deck".

Slung over her shoulder was a pillowcase, for presumably holding 'the booty'. Around her waist was a loose pair of jeans with a multiple belts buckled around to keep them firmly in place. There were also several cuts along the jeans, covered up by stitched on multi-colored cloth. To finish the costume at the bottom were Chloe's combat boots that were covered slightly by the overextended jeans.

Chloe had put far more effort into the costume than Max could have even imagined, noting that Chloe was intentionally not looking her in the eyes with her arms crossed over her chest. There was no way this was the stuff Chloe wore as a kid obviously, and Max had never seen Chloe wear any of this before in her life. She could have bought it, but it was incredibly unlikely Chloe would actually pay money for a costume. She'd probably jury-rig a costume instead, which was entirely possible.

"Um…Chloe. Where did you get…all this? Did you make this yourself?"

Chloe shifted a bit as her cheeks gained the slightest tint of pinkness. "Maybe…Fine, yeah whatever. A few weeks ago I started making an outfit with Joyce's help. She obviously didn't know it was for actual trick-or-treating, I just told her it was for a party…"

Max opened her mouth to speak but found a loss of words, only able to think. ' _Wowzers, Chloe put a lot of effort into this…I'm not sure if that makes her an even cuter dork or just more of a dork._ ' Max's attention however snapped to something else. Peering over Chloe's shoulder, she could see more articles of clothing upon Chloe's bed.

"Hey, what are those…" Max blurted out suddenly, moving past a Chloe who refused to meet her gaze. However she knew exactly what Max was talking about and immediately coiled her arms around her and pulling her back. "Nothing!" Chloe shouted defensively.

"Wha- Hey, Let me go!" Max struggled in Chloe's vice grip, still fixated upon the attire that lay on Chloe's bed. One thing however stood out amongst the pile of fabric. It was a red and white checked bandana, one that she wore when she was a kid…When her and Chloe were pirates together.

Suddenly things began to click together and the puzzle pieces fell in place as she stopped trying to squirm out of the older teens embrace. "You made a costume for me…" Max stated, slight awe in her voice.

Chloe stopped trying to pull her away and just stood there, remaining silent. She had no idea what to say. Would Max thing she was hella lame for it? Would she silently judge her for it? Would she-

Max whirled around in Chloe's weakened hold and suddenly latched both hands around her neck and showered her with kisses and affection. Chloe blinked as Max's lips eagerly met hers, pulled away, then would kiss once again or shift to her cheek. "That is so sweet! Oh my god!"

' _Chloe, you are one smooth operator. Without even trying._ ' Chloe however felt a slight frown cross her lips as she pulled away while another thought conjured up within her mind. "Still…I don't want to make you go, just because I made a costume…"

Max gave a slightly perplexed stare, tilting her head a bit, her doe-like eyes peering into Chloe's avoiding stare. "I…I am not following you here, Chlo."

Chloe let out a disgruntled sigh. "You're going to make me say it aren't you?" "Would you rather play charades?"

Chloe gently squeezed Max's side which she still held, narrowing her eyes. "Why do you think I didn't tell 'ya, hippie? It'd be shitty to make you feel obligated to…I didn't want to guilt-trip you into it just because I did something…Like, that isn't what good significant others do and shit…I wanted you to go because you wanted to. Shit, why are you making me say this mushy shit, Max?" Chloe whined towards the end, stomping her foot a bit like a child.

Max was silent for a few moments, before a think grin came across her freckled features as she gazed up to Chloe and stepped in closer. "I was thinking that…I wanted to create more memories. I want to make more memories with you, Chloe. Part of my problem was that I imagined dressing up and trick-or-treating by myself…I never really thought about you with me. That makes it seem more…fun and bearable. At least if I look like a huge dork, I am a dork with you. And I think…I really do want to make more memories with you Chloe. I want to do it. Not because you're guilt tripping me or anything, but because I really want to…"

Chloe's frown still remained as she slowly pulled Max a bit closer. Her hands glided up from her hips to Max's cheek as she cupped it gently and tilted it upwards so that she was only inches away from Chloe's face. "Promise?" She whispered, her hot breath brushing against Max's lips.

Chloe received her answer in the form of a long, yearning kiss from the shorter photographer who cupped her cheek in return. And just as their lips connected, it was like a switch was flipped, Max could instantly feel Chloe grin widely against her kiss as she eagerly broke away and began to gently push Max into her room.

"Come on then, hurry up and get dressed! I don't want to lose all the good candy!"

Max gently swatted at Chloe's hands, giggling as she turned and began to move towards the pirate getup. "Fine, fine, fine. I'll be out in a second." Max called as she slid off her gray hoodies and examined the articles of clothing.

"If you are insinuating that I am waiting outside, then you are mistaken. The captain can watch if she wants to.~" Chloe chimed, standing beneath the doorway with folded arms. Max let out a slight whine as she was busy peeling off her shoes and socks, gazing back to the bluenette. "That is not even fair, you perv!"

Chloe merely rolled her azures orbs with a shit-eating grin. "Uh, _Max_. You do realize that we are dating, right? I have seen you naked more than a handful of times. We change in front of each other all the time." Chloe mimicked Max, only to receive a glare from the brunette who slipped off her shirt.

"You're an ass." "I love you too, Maxine." Chloe watched as Max undressed, keeping track to make sure neither David or Joyce were making their way upstairs. Max wouldn't exactly be thrilled if she was seen naked by her parents, and Chloe didn't want either of them to try and dissuade Max from the awesome course she had her set on.

Chloe didn't even pay much attention to Max undressing/dressing herself, nothing that she hadn't seen before and even more intimately. Chloe was far more excited that she actually won Max over. Well, Max technically won herself over by wanting to create new memories. Either way, it was victory for Captain Chloe!

She may look like a total loser, but at least she would be one with Max. Plus at the end of the day, names don't mean anything when you have a large pillow case full of various candies and other crap. Plus, the look on David and Joyce's face when they see Max dressed up will possibly be the best part of the night.

Chloe was staring off into space with a wide smile across her features, gently adjusting the black vest that wrapped around her body. Her attention was however drawn to the sound of footsteps drawing close to her as she drifted her gaze over to Max.

"Ready to go trick-or-treating, shaka brah?" Chloe felt the urge to admonish the hipster for her words, but was too focused on the attire she wore.

The red and white checkered bandana that she wore when they were younger was tied loosely atop her head, causing her brunette bangs to go in varying directions from the bandana pulling back on them. One of Chloe's old, brown leather jackets was wrapped around Max's shoulders. It was a tad bit big on her, forcing Max to roll the sleeves up a bit so he hands weren't enveloped by the cuffs and made Chloe appreciate the height difference between the two.

Beneath the undone, leather jacket were two pieces of clothing covering Max. One was a loose-fitting white blouse that had a few buttons undone, and stood in beautiful contrast with the leather jacket. However, around her waist was something not totally undid since it required two people to properly do. Something Chloe was happy she actually spent money on. It was a matching white corset that wrapped around the area below her breasts, held in place by Max's hand.

Chloe felt like crying from just how adorable her girlfriend looked, an exuberant grin crossing her expression as she admired the knee-high leather boots that had a pair of skin-tight jeans tucked into them. She instantly latched her arms around Max and began to sway her side to side. "You look hella cute! My precious little cinnamon bun!" Chloe gushed, Max giggling at how the taller teen reacted.

"Be happy I do. How disappointing would it be if I didn't look good in a corset?" Chloe pulled away and pecked her gently on the lips as she began to turn her afterwards. "Not possible babe, you look perfect in everything. Or nothing.~" Chloe chimed as she began to do the corset.

"Tell me if it is too tight." Chloe stated as she began to move the strings through the appropriate holes. After a few minutes of bumbling with strings and a few sassy remarks, the deed was done.

"There we go, now let's get going!"

Max gave a slight chuckle as she followed after Chloe. "Aye aye, Captain."


	7. Dance I

**Dance**

* * *

"May I have this dance?"

Max was taken aback by the sudden offer, turning away from the railing near the lighthouse and towards Chloe with a confused expression. Since when was this a dance? Chloe stood before her, one hand out in a mock bow with a sly grin across her face.

Chloe wore her typical black beanie, her tri-bullet necklace hanging from her neck while she was bowing. She straightened up in a moment and stepped in to close to distance between herself and her dearest. Her usual white skull tank top hung loosely to her svelte figure, freely showing her black bra straps.

Max couldn't help but smile a bit and take Chloe's hands, arching her brow in curiosity. "Why the sudden request?" She inquired as she stepped in closer so that she stood right beneath Chloe. Chloe only flashed a grin and coiled one arm around her waist while keeping a gentle hold of her other hand.

"Why not? Perfect setting. A beautiful full moon without a single clouds in the sky. Together here in front of the lighthouse, alone. Sucks about the whole 'no music' part, but hey, as long as I'm with you." She stated, gently twirling the younger female along the pathway. Max only giggled as Chloe led them along, stepping in sync with her to their imaginary beat.

Chloe would throw in a couple twists or a spin to spice things up, but mainly kept Max pulled tightly to her chest. Max certainly didn't mind, her head resting upon her shoulder as they danced through the night to a slow, none-existent melody. Their heat spread through one another, something to bask in during the cool summer night.

Chloe savored in the feeling of having Max so close to her. Something about having her body close to her own calmed her, maybe it was her heat or maybe it was just the simple concept. The whole idea of being together with her…It was something Chloe looked forward too every day. Just to be with Max again, to be in her presence. It was her favorite drug- yes even better than any type of weed. The rush it gave her was indescribable. It was as if she felt reinvigorated, as if the world wasn't so shitty. It was like she was actually living, not just surviving. It also never failed to make her smile, even on the worst days.

And finally, it made her feel as if thought she were on top of the World, even if it were only for a few moments. In these moments her thoughts weren't so bleak. She could conquer anything, go anywhere, and live freely. All of these things with Max of course.

"I love you, Max Caulfield." Chloe whispered softly, not wanting to disrupt the small rhythm they had created as they moved. Without skipping a beat, Max had leaned up and kissed Chloe softly on the cheek. Chloe felt her face flush and suddenly it felt like she was dancing right in the face of the sun. Something about that simple act caused blue butterflies to erupt within her as she couldn't help but pull her closer to her body.

"I love you, Chloe Price." Max whispered in the same volume of voice as her hand moved from her back to her royal blue locks of hair. She gently let her fingers comb through whatever wasn't concealed by her beanie and then move her cheek, cupping it lovingly.

They had stopped, the idea being Max's. In one moment, their hands broke a part and her hand went to her back. In one swift motion she dipped Chloe, holding her up despite her size. Apparently her girlfriend had hella muscles she didn't know about. However, the fact her girlfriend could hold her up was the last thing on her mind.

What was instead on her mind was the kiss Max had planted gently on her lips. One that Max began softly, but Chloe continued passionately. This lasted a few moments, and despite what Chloe wanted, it had to end or else she would have been dropped rather unceremoniously onto her back. Max lifted her back up, smiling affectionately at her punk.

"Surprise?"

Chloe couldn't help but roll her eyes. God she could be the biggest dork. She ended up being spontaneous herself and scooped Max up in her arms bridal style. This received a surprised yelp from the photographer, much to Chloe's amusement.

"Oh don't worry dude, I got you." She slowly leaned in, smiling lovingly. "You're not going anywhere." She purred before continuing their passionate lip-lock. Max's arm were soon wrapped around her neck as Chloe managed to multi-task kissing and walking to the driver side of her truck parked nearby.

Chloe pulled them both inside, sliding Max in and having to regrettably break their kiss. However it didn't stay broken long as Chloe hopped on in and closed the door with ease before leaning into Max without even waiting a second.

"When the love truck is a'rockin' don't come'a knockin'" She grinned as their lips met once more under the moonlight.

Chloe knew she couldn't live without Max, at this rate anyways. She gave her heart an extra beat, gave her life some type of meaning. She filled her with passion and lit a fire deep within her that wouldn't dare extinguish. Without Max she couldn't live, only survive.


End file.
